Animus Vox: Reborn
by ChaosMadnessHavocCoffee
Summary: Desmond is not only aware of the future, but equipped with both the skill of an Assassin and the gift of time travel to change it. He sets out to save the world from an impending disaster, be it the force of the sun, the rise of Juno, or the rule of the Templar Order, but can he prevent all three? Is a little slash. Desmond/OC. This is a sequel to Animus Vox: Lessons.
1. Etiam Alter Locus

Chapter One: _Etiam Alter Locus_

Desmond glanced back at the approaching car, partially in worry, partially in hope, then watched it pass him by.

It was September, dry, with the edge of a fast approaching autumn. The sun had risen some time ago, letting him see the trees around him. A few bus rides and a taxi had brought him to the countryside with its green fields and clustering forests. All around him, the world buzzed with cicadas and the distant city. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful his surroundings were before and thought perhaps age brought such feelings out.

Chuckling to himself, he realized he was still young physically even if his mind felt like a hundred.

As he walked along the road, he rehashed his brief one-sided conversation over the phone only hours before. Had he said enough? Had he even reached the right people? Had they understood his cryptic words? He hadn't really thought he'd encrypted them well enough to be honest. Maybe, he had been to obvious and now the Assassin Order, already spread thin and in danger of being destroyed, was too nervous to risk acquiring him, even if it meant stopping Abstergo.

He doubted this last bit. No matter how thin the Assassin Order became, they wouldn't let Abstergo gain even an inch if they could help it.

Thinking of Abstergo made his stomach lurch. This time today he would be on a plane to Italy to begin using the Animus. This second chance he was given provided him with the opportunity to escape that fate, but at the same time...

He wondered about Lucy. If he was there, knowing what he knew now, could he have changed her mind? Could he have saved her? What would happen to her now? There was no way he would ever be able to trust her. He had dealt with traitors of the Assassin Order before and knew there was no hope for them. Raffaele and Haytham had been proof enough of this.

This brought on another thought.

He had time traveled. He knew the fate of his ancestors better than anyone else. If they had returned to their time, would they retain their knowledge. Would they start again, like he had, and even change their own future? How would this affect him?

His mind felt like it was about to explode with these thoughts. This was something for Shaun, not him.

Of course, if they retained their memories of the experience, would everyone involved have as well? Wouldn't this include his father? Shaun and Rebecca? Lucy and Vidic?

He stopped walking and ran his hands over his face. He was tired, more mentally exhausted than physically. With his body still in shape from years upon years of working for various parts of the Assassin Organization, he was at a prime few of them would have ever known. The only thing he noticed now that he hadn't before was the ache in his side. How many times had he been pierced in the same place in different eras? Though, had it not been for the scar, he would have never known for sure if he had dreamed it or not.

Well, he did have washboard abs. That was a huge indicator. Since when had he ever had those?

This thought made him laugh aloud and he started walking again, listening intently for cars. He had no idea where he was headed. The only place he really knew was the Farm.

He paused again, glancing back at what appeared to be a truck in the distance.

The Farm was attacked while he had been at Abstergo last time and he doubted anything would change now. He couldn't go there and be sure to arrive before Abstergo. This left him with nothing. He had no where else to go, which meant he'd keep walking until either Abstergo or the Assassins caught up to him.

Already, he knew if Abstergo came, he'd let himself get caught. He'd escaped their facility in Italy twice and infiltrated once. There was no doubt in his mind he'd be able to get away. Why get caught then? Lucy would be able to help him find the Assassins and that would be all he needed. From there, he could get to safety and from there begin his crazy pursuit of Minerva's plan. He didn't like this way. He'd much rather the Assassins found him and he began immediately.

It took a moment for him to realize it, but the truck was slowing down as it approached him. His eyes scanned it and abruptly he recognized it as the moving van Shaun and Rebecca had used while he had relived the life of Connor. He stepped back from the road as the truck came to a stop in front of him.

The door opened and he watched the young woman step out, a smile plastered to her face, but every inch of it fake.

"Desmond Miles?" She asked.

"Abstergo?" He questioned right back.

"No."

"Prove it."

She held up her left hand and he stared directly at her ring finger where the Assassin symbol had been neatly tattooed.

"Okay." He shrugged, still unsure. "And that's supposed to be enough?"

"What?" A familiar voice snapped in disbelief as a man came around the vehicle. "You want us hold your hand? Show you just how nice we are before you bleeding listen to us? They said you sounded desperate, but I guess bloody not."

"Hey, Shaun." Desmond smiled broadly when this silenced the man. "Well, I feel safer already. Are we good to go? It's kind of important."

The ginger-haired man hesitated a moment and then shrugged before approaching to pat Desmond down.

"New standard procedure?" Desmond questioned coolly.

"Well, see we were told if you acted like you didn't know much, we were to just bring you in." Shaun muttered coldly. "But since you apparently know more than you should, we get to be suspicious."

"Lucky you."

"Yes, well, one can never be too safe, I suppose."

"Yeah, especially after Cross."

This jerked Shaun's head up and he looked to the woman with trepidation and fear.

"Don't worry." Desmond reassured the two. "I promise I'll explain on the way. Are we good?"

"Hand over your bag and we are."

Desmond wasted no time passing the bag to the man, who tossed it over to the woman. She inspected its contents before nodding and the three climbed into the truck.

"I'll hide back here then." Desmond stated, slipping into the back compartment. "Wow. It's a lot more spacious without the Animus."

"All right." Shaun turned in his seat to stare at Desmond. "You're kind of freaking me out. Why don't you explain now?"

"Drive." Desmond encouraged. "I promise, I'll explain once we're moving...but you have to drive. I don't think Abstergo is all that far behind."

"They were catching up. You're lucky we got to you first." The woman stated. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Melissa. I work for the Assassin Order here in the United States, though, before all hell broke loose, I was in Canada."

"Are you Canadian?"

"Yes."

"Predominantly French or English?"

"French."

"This is a cute little chat," Shaun interrupted as he began to drive the truck further along the road. "But how about we stick to relevant things: like how you know my name, how you know about Cross, and how you know about the Animus."

Desmond settled into his usual spot in the truck and could almost picture Rebecca being where Melissa was and his dad sitting across from him. He grinned to himself.

"All right, but you're going to think I'm crazy. Bear with me. The details will be what prove it all. I assure you. Let's start with...I've been time-traveling."

* * *

**Here you go. The first part to the story. I hope you like it. I was able to come up with this idea faster and easier than I had thought, so here's an early posting of it. :)**


	2. Habeo Consilium!

Chapter Two: _Habeo Consilium!_

Desmond awoke with a start when the van stopped and he rubbed at his eyes.

"We're here." Shaun told him from the driver's seat and Desmond responded with a grunt of acknowledgement.

The trip from the U.S. to Italy had been long what with driving and waiting included. He stretched as soon as he got out of the van and grinned almost instantly.

"Monteriggioni, it's been awhile." He turned to Shaun as the man began to unload the van. "You would have loved it here before the Borgia attacked."

"You know," Shaun set down a box. "I'm still struggling with the very concept you time-traveled. Let's not make it more awkward by saying stuff...like that."

Desmond smiled a little. "So what exactly is the plan? You seem to be taking orders, likely from my dad, right?"

"Right..." Shaun pulled out another box which Melissa had pushed towards the edge. "We're taking orders from him, but the plan...well, you're not going to like it."

"Time travel?" Desmond guessed.

"Worse." Shaun passed him a box. "We want you to infiltrate Abstergo."

* * *

"They can't actually expect me to infiltrate Abstergo!" Desmond scoffed as he and Melissa made their way into the underground maze, which would take them to the Sanctuary. "I mean, for _her_."

Melissa pursed her lips, watching as Desmond scaled the wall. "You're surprisingly good at this."

"Years of practice." Desmond replied after a moment.

"I've seen your file. You were recorded as mediocre in your training, which ended when you were sixteen. It was agreed you wouldn't be a threat."

"My dad always saw me as mediocre even when I was at my best." Desmond pulled himself up onto the top of the ledge. "Besides, I've had years of practice alongside Altair, Ezio, and Connor."

"So you say."

Desmond snorted as he pulled the lever.

"Yeah. So I say."

They didn't talk for a little while as they navigated the maze, concentrating on the work ahead of them.

"You didn't answer my question." Desmond finally pointed out.

"Which was?"

"Why are we doing this for her?" Desmond decided to rephrase it. "Why _should_ we do this for her? I have far more pressing matters and just because I was given a second chance at it doesn't mean I have all the time in the world. I mean, I still don't even know what I'm doing really."

"Did you know?" Melissa smiled at him. "You speak kind of in a singsong way. Like an Italian. It's cute."

Desmond felt heat rushing up to his cheeks. "Yeah. Ezio's doing, I guess. I spent probably the most time with him. You're avoiding my question."

"I don't know Lucy." Melissa shrugged. "I didn't even know who she was until Shaun told me on the way to pick you up. Your little cryptic message really scared the Order, you know. They're frantic to find out the truth. They're also worried you're a, well..."

"Sleeper Agent?" Desmond chuckled. "Yeah. I was afraid they'd think that, but I'm not. I promise."

Melissa didn't respond to this and they continued the rest of their trip in silence.

* * *

Desmond opened the entrance to the Sanctuary and glared at Shaun on the other side.

"I thought it over and I still think it's a stupid idea." He growled at the ginger-haired man.

"Well, your opinion isn't really the one that matters here." Shaun shoved past him.

"That's what you guys were..." He paused from following the other man and smiled at the approaching woman. "Oh, hey, Rebecca. When did you get here?"

"Wow, you really do know me!" She laughed, holding up her fist for a welcoming punch, which he gave tentatively. "Hey, you wanna help me move Baby in here?"

"Sure." He chuckled, recalling she had called the Animus 2.0 by that nickname. "So why'd you make it red? Why not blue or something? Because of the Assassins or personal preference?"

"Well, when I broke my leg..."

"And became a computer geek." Desmond finished for her, causing her to grin back at him.

"Yeah. When I became a geek, I kind of got into superheroes for a little while. I thought hot rod red would be cool, like Iron Man."

"Awesome."

"I know, right? I'm not into superheroes anymore, really. I like the new movies they're coming out with though. Did you see "The Avengers"? That was tight."

"I actually haven't seen it yet. I couldn't get the right time off to see it back when it came out, so I thought I'd wait for the dvd."

"Way better on the big screen. Here. Grab this end."

Carefully, they pulled the Animus out of the truck and set it on the ground.

"How long have you been in Italy?"

"About a week. We were supposed to be meeting with Lucy in a few. Supposedly, she had info for us, but...well, now you come along and say she's a traitor and no one knows what to think."

"What do you think?"

Desmond hefted up his end of the Animus and they began to shuffle the heavy chair towards the stairs, which neither one of them was looking forward to scaling.

"I know Lucy." Rebecca quickly amended. "Knew. I mean, I haven't seen her for seven years, so I can't really say if she's the same person she was. The Lucy I knew, though, wouldn't help a bunch of dicks like Abstergo. They're pure evil, Desmond. It's Desmond, right? Anyways, I've heard and seen what they do and it's just wrong. And getting worse. I don't see Lucy siding with them."

"You knew Clay though, didn't you?" Desmond questioned. "Clay Kaczmarek?"

"Yeah. I was his teammate back when he was asked to infiltrate Abstergo Industries to find out what they were up to."

"And Lucy was supposed to help him get out." Desmond pressed.

"Yeah, but she wasn't able to."

"She couldn't. You're right." He grunted as he hoisted the Animus up the stairs. "But it wasn't because Abstergo made it hard for her. It was because he had found out about her joining their side and she couldn't let the Assassins find out. Something happened. I don't know what, but she's on their side now, Rebecca. I wish I had more proof."

"I don't think she'd let Clay just die though. She _knew_ him."

"He wrote a message to me _in his own blood_." Desmond couldn't keep the growl from his tone. "Because he didn't want Lucy or Abstergo to be able to trick us. He also needed us to find the Temple."

"The Temple your father has already located, yeah." Rebecca winced and Desmond took it as a sign to set the Animus down.

"Break."

"Good." She set her side down and sat on the chair, Desmond soon to join her. "You really do know what you're talking about, but the whole Order is now tense...well, those who know. Your parents for example and stuff."

"I thought Shaun hadn't contacted them yet though."

"Your conversation in the van on the way to the airport?" She smiled when he glanced at her. "Yeah. That got recorded and sent off. They got your warning and left their base of hiding, but nothing's happened yet."

"Wait..." Desmond stood abruptly. "How do I get hold of my dad? I need to talk to him."

"Well, it's not as easy as all of that."

"I know it isn't." Desmond pressed hurriedly. "But I have a plan and I know it will work. I know it will prove my point and then...then we don't have to go to Abstergo. Please, Rebecca. It would be safer for all of us. You have to know a way."

Rebecca hesitated and then sighed heavily as she motioned towards the Sanctuary. "Shaun will know how to get hold of him, but you may as well talk to a brick wall for all the..."

"Got it." Desmond started towards the door.

"Des!" She called after him. "He won't listen to you! Trust me!"

"I'll get him to." Desmond ground out, determination in his voice. "He has to see reason sometime."

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter two! I meant to get this out last night, but lame me took my time and then forgot to save and lost half of it. Oh, well. I rewrote it and it seems even better. :D I hope you enjoy it! New chapter soon! :)**


	3. Erroribus ac Proditam

Chapter Three: _Erroribus ac Proditam_

Desmond paced the Sanctuary while Shaun typed furiously on his computer and Rebecca continued to work with her Animus. Melissa had gone to hide the truck and van. He felt a little bad about jostling Shaun around, but he knew he had to. A trip into Abstergo Industries risked too much. It risked him getting caught. It risked Abstergo realizing the Assassins were ahead of the game. If they worked in secret then he had a higher chance of completing his mission without the Templars getting in the way. They were in the way enough as it was.

"I got through to your mother." Shaun announced and Desmond rushed over. "She'll talk to you over the webcam."

"Great."

Desmond felt a sudden lift in his spirits. He had wanted to see how his mom had been doing last time, but his father had thought it would be too risky. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he definitely preferred his mother over his dad. At least she didn't try to emotionally distance herself from him while he was growing up and it was only for her he had ever felt any guilt in leaving the Farm.

"Just a moment." Shaun clicked furiously over the screen. "All right. The line is secure."

He stood, but still bent over the keyboard as Desmond slid into the seat.

"There you go."

A box popped up onto the screen and Desmond's heart thumped a little faster as his mother's features appeared.

"Desmond!" She gasped upon seeing him and he could tell just by looking how close she was to crying. "Oh, Desmond! You're really all right! You're really back with us!"

"I'm fine, mom." He had to swallow down the lump in his throat before he could smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She breathed, her smile infectious to him. "But we don't have much time. Shaun said you had some kind of plan?"

"Yes." He decided she was right and they had best get straight to the point. "I don't know how much you know..."

"I listened to the whole recording."

"Good." He saw a tear slip out as if she had just then recalled listening to his voice after so many years. "And so you know I don't trust Lucy."

"Yes. I understand, but..."

"I can't explain the why's right now. I have a plan. Hear me out. Someone needs to inform Lucy of a new safe house. Lie. Make up some excuse about why she needs to know where it is. Say there's something big going to be there. Something important. I don't know. I'm not good at details. If it's big enough and she is a traitor, she'll tell Vidic and then they'll send people there. Do whatever you have to in order to make it seem realistic. Okay? I know it's not the greatest plan, but I know how Lucy is a little. If she feels it's important enough, she'll tell them."

"If she has really betrayed us."

"If she has...yes..." Desmond breathed out a shaky breath and then frowned when something caught his attention at the corner of the screen. "Shaun, why is there a cat on your desktop?"

"What?" Shaun moved towards him, having been off shuffling through files. "A cat..."

Desmond pointed to the corner of the screen where an animated cat was running around in circles and playing by itself.

He hadn't thought it possible given how white Shaun was already, but the man abruptly paled.

"Get out of where you are now!" Shaun stated to the surprised woman on the screen. "They'll be able to track where you are by your surroundings!"

She immediately turned off her computer and panic jumped up into Desmond's chest.

"They've hacked my computer." Shaun shoved Desmond from his chair. "But how?"

Rebecca was by them now, peering over Shaun's shoulder. "Did you give your password out to anyone?"

"Of course not." Shaun snapped in irritation as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "We got all our passwords from William and I'm not stupid enough to share it! Besides, they didn't hack the server. They hacked my computer!"

"But there's no cell service down here."

"I know! That's what's bothering me! They would literally have to put a sensor and transmitter in the manor itself in order for us to get hacked, so unless they know where we are there shouldn't be a...bloody hell! I can't get rid of it!"

"How far did you plan things with Lucy?" Desmond questioned, watching their furrowed brows as they stared at the screen. "Did you plan to come to Monteriggioni?"

"Well, yes. It's one of our alternative hiding spots if things got to be too much for her." Shaun frowned. "I don't think...I didn't think about it."

Desmond pulled his hood over his head. "I'm going to go inspect the manor."

"I don't think they would..."

"I don't care what you think." Desmond shot back. "I'm going to go check the manor."

* * *

Desmond tore a final board from the window, wincing when another splinter pricked his skin, and then cautiously crept into the home. It was far in far worse shape than when Ezio had lived there and the pang of remembering that time was like a dagger to his gut. He slunk through the house, quiet, each foot careful to avoid possible creaks. It was Ezio's old bedroom where he noticed the flashing yellow light and he stopped at the staircase to listen. Something shifted and adrenaline shot through his veins. Stealthily, he started up the stairs to peer into the room. Someone was there, trying to be silent. No doubt they had heard him breaking in and were hoping he wouldn't notice them.

A click alerted him to a new problem.

"Desmond Miles?" The voice asked from behind him.

"Yup."

His arm swung around to grab his enemy's wrist and shove the muzzle of the gun upward. The gunshot was deafening as the bullet pierced the ceiling and sprinkled wood dust onto their faces. Temporarily blinded, both of them were put at a disadvantage, but Desmond got the upper hand. He was an Assassin after all. The second person rushed down the stairs to assist the other Agent, but Desmond, blinking sawdust from his eyes, blocked a punch and dodged another. Arms wrapped around him from behind, but a swift elbow to the chest broke him from the hug. His elbow swung again, making contact with a nose, shattering the bone holding the cartilage. Tackling the man in front of him, he pinned him then began to beat him furiously with his fists until he was sure of the other's unconsciousness. The sound of metal scraping wood told him his broken-nosed foe had found the fallen gun. He turned and dove forward to avoid the shot, knocking the other man off of his feet. There was the sound of bone crunching against wood in the narrow hallway, but he still made sure his opponent was knocked out before rushing up the stairs.

A small device was waiting at the top and he hastily turned it off before picking it up and taking it back down to the others.

Melissa was just coming through the window when he reached it.

"I heard gunshots!" She breathed in her slight French accent. "What is going on?"

"Abstergo." He held up the device. "Excuse me."

"What?" She gawked at him before following him out of the manor. "They've found us? Already?"

"Lucy." He muttered as he headed towards the Sanctuary. He wasn't surprised when he noticed Rebecca heading out of it.

"I'm getting the van." She stated, apparently understanding the situation.

"I'll just go help Shaun pack then."

"Sure thing."

By the look of disappointment and disgust, it was clear Rebecca couldn't believe what was going on, but also could not deny the evidence.

He felt a little bad. It was one thing to find out from an actual betrayal. The shock sinks in and wears off and you get over it. Your anger towards the traitor helps to fuel you usually. It was different to know ahead of time and have been able to prevent it, but been too foolishly stubborn to do anything about it. Guilt would set in. Self-loathing as well. Anger would help to get one out of it, but it would be anger pointed at oneself rather than the traitor.

"I'll go help Rebecca." Melissa finally said and disappeared to follow the other woman.

"Sure..." He muttered.

There was another part of him too, eating away at him. Though he had talked all big and high and mighty about how much they shouldn't be wasting their time and efforts on Lucy, there was something telling him he should have tried a little harder to see if she could be saved, if her fate could have changed, if he could have convinced her who the good guys were. Then again, Clay hadn't been able to and she had watched him suffer then die without lifting a finger to aid him. How would Desmond, someone she didn't even know, be any different? She had betrayed her friends and all she had originally stood for and believed in to follow the Templar Order. He doubted he'd be enough to convince her to change her mind again.

* * *

**Ahhh another chapter out into the world. :P**


	4. Difficile Iudiciis

Chapter Four: _Difficile Iudiciis_

"We'll be meeting up with a team of Assassins." Shaun informed his teammates as they drove away from Monteriggioni, the visit feeling much too short for Desmond.

"Nolan's group?" Desmond ventured.

"No." Shaun hesitated then plowed forward. "It was decided as few who were involved in your previous experience as possible will be involved in this. It was felt it would be too weird for most to be able to handle."

"So who?"

"It's our Italian team. The one that supposedly died trying to get to you in your alternate life or whatever." Shaun waved his hand dismissively. "They'll be meeting us at the new safe house, which hopefully Lucy has no idea about."

"Elena and Sergio?" Melissa asked, hope clear on her features.

"Yes." Shaun nodded. "That team."

"Know them?" Desmond asked of Melissa.

"I've been on a couple of missions where they've helped." Melissa explained. "They're pretty good Assassins. Rumored to be descendants of Ezio Auditore, but I guess Abstergo would be after them if that was true."

"Well," Desmond shrugged. "I'm sure he had a lot of...illegitimate children. He was sort of like that...most of his life. You never know, really."

Melissa smiled lightly. "You seem to have admired him though. What was he like?"

"Incredible." Desmond grinned back. "I mean, as an Assassin, only really Altair could compare! Well, okay, I wasn't around Connor long enough or anything to know if he ever measured up to either, but Altair and Ezio were the best. Ezio knew more, but Altair was a pretty quick learner himself. Ezio also had the advantage of past Assassins increasing their knowledge and then passing it down the line. He had more to go off of than Altair. He was also incredibly good with the ladies. Not to stereotype Italians or anything, but he was totally Italian. He had the suave and goofiness to pull it off. If his charm didn't work, his blundering over attempting to be charming did. He also had this nag for trying to set me up. He really wanted to make sure I didn't end up lonely or something. Might have been because of the whole Cristina and Caterina incidents, but who knows. Anyways, it all worked out in the end."

Shaun abruptly pulled over and swung around to face Desmond.

"You were messing around with girls from the past?" Shaun gaped at him. "Are you nuts? Have you ever watched any time-travel movies? Ever? "Back to the Future" for example? Did you even contemplate if you were possibly going to erase your existence?"

"You freak out too easily." Desmond pointed out. "First off, for a while, I couldn't tell if I had traveled into the past or if the Animus was acting weird or if it was the Bleeding Effect or if I was literally trapped inside my own mind. I didn't share my fears with the others, but they were still there scratching at the back of my head. I went with the flow. That's all. Secondly, I figured as long as I didn't hinder either Ezio or Altair from hooking up with whoever they were supposed to hook up with, I would be fine. Finally, I wasn't messing around with girls. I was messing around with guys."

Shaun's mouth fell open and then red rose up to his cheeks as he turned back around to pull from the curb.

"Your father will love to hear that."

"Yup." Desmond shrugged. "But, heck, if Assassins from the past can accept it and even try to help me find someone than I'm pretty sure William can handle it just fine."

Rebecca turned around, a giddy smile on her face. "So did you hook up with any of the Assassins?"

"Yeah. Luca in Rome, Karim in Masyaf, and Heyreddin in Istanbul."

"Well, there goes that." Melissa laughed lightly. "And here I had been thinking you were kind of cute."

Desmond's heart leaped a little at this. "I never said I don't date women."

Blush came to Melissa's features at this. "I knew I should have double checked first before ratting myself out."

"So you did mess with girls." Shaun tossed out.

"I only thought about it once while Altair and I were staying with the Mongolians. There was this nice girl...Enkhtuyaa or something..."

"Gesundheit." Rebecca laughed at him.

"Yeah, but Qulan Gal reminded me of the time and place I was in." Desmond frowned slightly. "I had forgotten about customs and all. I kept feeling like I was still in the present age for some reason and it was hard to, you know, remember how to act and all. It was easier when I spent twelve years in Istanbul."

"With Hey...that guy." Rebecca didn't even try to pronounce it.

"Heyreddin." Desmond repeated the name. "Yeah. I never got as close to either Luca or Karim like I did with Heyreddin, which was funny because I absolutely refused to be with him the entire time Ezio and I were there during our first visit. It wasn't until I returned that I decided I may as well enjoy myself. It was...a mistake."

Rebecca and Melissa exchanged unreadable glances before returning their attention to him.

"And that girl was the only one?" Melissa questioned. "I think that makes you gay."

Desmond snorted a laugh. "Well, there was almost Lucy."

All the eyebrows in the van shot up at this.

"Lucy?" Melissa gaped at him. "The lady you're totally fine with leaving at Abstergo?"

"Yup." Desmond shrugged. "It was sort of a fleeting thing. I liked her because she was nice to me at Abstergo, but then...she let her entire time get attacked and the French Assassins be murdered. Her actions caused you, Rebecca, to be in the hospital and, while I didn't really care for any of you because of forced sessions in the Animus, I hated her. It was a terrible betrayal and she didn't even feel or at least act sorry. I couldn't forgive that. I was already keen towards guys and that kind of pushed me even more towards them. I have nothing against women. I still like them and all, but I haven't been with one...dating or otherwise...ever."

Melissa frowned, but nodded. "Well, I still think that makes you gay."

"I second that." Rebecca put in excitedly.

"Well, I don't think that's a deciding factor, per se." Shaun finally added his tidbit to the conversation. "I mean, you're basically saying that just because he's never been with a woman means he's gay, but that would imply all virgins as then homosexual. I think it really is whether or not someone likes a particular group. If he still likes women than he's probably bi, right? I am right."

"You're only saying that because you're a virgin and you don't want to be labeled gay." Rebecca teased.

"Where did you even come up with me being a virgin?" Shaun gaped at her briefly before returning his attention to the road. "For your information, I'm not. I've had plenty of girlfriends and..."

"Yeah, but last I checked blow-up dolls don't count."

"Are you bleeding mad?" Shaun's grip tightened on the steering wheel as everyone else laughed. "I've had real girlfriends, Rebecca. Just because I'm currently single doesn't mean I haven't had girlfriends!"

"Right, but you married your work, so if you have a girlfriend, you'd be cheating on your computer."

"And when was the last time you dated and/or had sex?" Shaun shot back. "A decade ago?"

"Jeez, Shaun." Rebecca laughed, but Desmond could tell Shaun had hit a nerve. "Sure, but at least I haven't gone two decades."

"You're getting close."

"Okay. Okay." Desmond halted any further insulting between the two. "So can we get ourselves back on track here? What's the plan?"

Shaun didn't answer immediately as he was still fuming, but once he had calmed down he exhaled heavily and began to explain.

"We'll get you back in the Animus. If what you say is true, we should be able to send you back in time to Altair's era. His younger years, probably. If your speculation on what Minerva wants is correct, you'll need to go back as far as possible. Since Altair is an ancestor you've supposedly already fully synchronized with, that will be as far as we can send you."

"And then I'll see about getting Minerva's plan set in motion." Desmond breathed out. "Thus stopping Juno, the end of the world, and the Templar's taking power...ugh...this sounds so ridiculously daunting."

"And if you're successful, you'll be as much a hero to our world as Altair and Ezio were to theirs."

"I don't care about being a hero." Desmond sighed, rushing a hand over his head. "I just don't want things to get worse than they already are and I want to survive this time."

"We'll see if we can't make it happen." Melissa patted his knee.

"We're almost there." Shaun told them.

"Where's there?" Desmond asked.

"Well, again...you're not going to like this." Shaun muttered. "Rome."

"You still want me to infiltrate Abstergo, don't you?" Desmond glowered at the man.

"It's that..." Rebecca frowned as she faced him. "I don't have the data I need and Abstergo does. Baby won't work without that data. Lucy was supposed to help us get some if we were ever able to build an Animus and find someone who could relive the past memories."

"I see." Desmond frowned. "All right. Fine. I don't see any other choice then. I'll infiltrate Abstergo."

"Good." Shaun pulled to a stop beside a rundown building. "And while you're there get Lucy."

"I fucking hate you."

"Well, we're starting out nice and friendly, aren't we?"

"When were you ever friendly?" Desmond snapped back, smiling at the glare he received. "All right. How are we doing this?"

* * *

**Two chapters tonight! :D**


	5. Nuper Mutata

Chapter Five: _Nuper Mutata_

If Desmond could name any place he wouldn't want to be at any point in time, it would be the Rome facilities of Abstergo Industries. Too many horrific memories flooded its walls and ate at his mind. Despite these feelings of trepidation and even fear, he found himself next to the building, trying to regulate his breathing and rapid pulse. The last time he had been here it had been to save his father. The time before that had been the grueling nonstop Animus sessions he had endured beneath Vidic and Lucy, who had been far less kind than his first sessions in the Animus. Thankfully, it was night and most of the employees, aside from some guards and late workers, were gone.

Inhaling nervously, he headed for the parking garage, feeling he would have a greater chance of successful infiltration from there. Walking through the front doors wasn't exactly a brilliant idea as much as Shaun thought it'd be amusing.

"All right." Rebecca's voice chirped excitedly into his ear, causing him to wince. "So there's a guard at the entrance to the garage. If you come from the north, he might not see you."

"Might." Shaun put in.

"Great."

Desmond slid along the bushes, sure that if a light shined on him he would look like the most suspicious person within a hundred miles.

Noticing the small guard station, he tried to see if the guard was facing him or not, but the way the walls were made it nearly impossible even with how well-lit the station was. Carefully, he tiptoed across the asphalt, slunk beneath the gate, and nearly broke into a run to enter the garage unseen. Crouching behind cars every so often, he weaved his way towards the entrance, not surprised when he saw it guarded as well.

"I don't know, Desmond." Rebecca told him, this time in a whisper he could barely catch. "There's no other way in from what I can see and..."

"Got it." Desmond interrupted her as he headed for a corner.

With frequent glances around him to ensure no patrolling guards happened across him while he worked, Desmond began to remove a ceiling grate. It was surprisingly difficult, full of bolts and screws. It took him far longer than he had wanted to get it off, while Shaun and Rebecca began to go over various alternatives, which were apparently better. He ignored them as he gently set the now mangled grill on the ground and slid it under a nearby car.

"That's a long shaft, Desmond." Rebecca informed him once her camera had darted up into the ventilation. "You can't actually be planning to climb it."

"Well, I don't think he's thinking by modern terms." Melissa stated. "Desmond. I've traveled up shafts before. You can't make it up one that long. You'll exhaust yourself and increase your chances of falling. It's difficult up short shafts!"

"Uh-huh."

He knew they had the experience and know-how to decide this was pointless, but his determination to not have to deal with guards and possibly raise the alarm won against logic. Beginning his ascent through the shaft, Desmond almost instantly regretted it. It was small, barely able to fit him and slick with grime and dust. Meanwhile, fierce chilly wind tried to push him back down the way he had come and it was loud, nearly deafening and making it next to impossible to hear Rebecca now trying to guide him through the ventilation system. He had the uneasy feeling of being inside of a vacuum cleaner as he shoved his back hard against one side and his feet to the other in order to shimmy up the wall. As he ascended further at a painstakingly slow rate, the tunnel grew darker and darker, the only light coming from the hole now several feet beneath him.

"This was a bad idea." He admitted through clenched teeth. "Next time, I'll listen. I promise."

The metal behind him suddenly gave way an inch and he bit his tongue to keep from yelling out in surprise as he shoved his elbows pressed even harder into the sides to keep from slipping.

"Hang in there, Des!" Rebecca yelped into his ear piece. "You have just a few more feet!"

He grunted, unable to respond any better with a bleeding tongue and his chin shoved to his chest. It took him a little longer to get to the top, which was somehow smaller, and slither into it.

"Never...again..." He choked on the dust and his own blood as he wiggled through. "Rebecca, where? I can't see anything."

"A little further than turn to your left. Don't go too far. There's a fan."

"Kay..." He could feel the air shoving against him and hear the fan's whirling as it rotated rapidly some ways in front of him. He inched forward, the sharp edges of metal catching his clothes and tugging at them as well as slicing into his fingers whenever he fumbled forward.

"Turn." Rebecca instructed. "Careful..."

The turn was nearly impossible and incredibly cramped. Had he not been determined to get himself out of the situation, he wasn't entirely sure he'd have been able to make it. The fan cut into his jeans when his leg got to close and he was grateful it missed his thigh. A few minutes later and Rebecca's heli-camera was outside of the grate unscrewing its bolts as Desmond was on the wrong end to be doing it.

Once safely landed in the small maintenance room, Desmond took a few minutes to catch his breath and rejoice in having survived the ordeal.

"You have a lot of luck." Melissa told him. "Most shafts are even smaller than that. That's why they're training rats to go work inside of them rather than people."

"And it looks like Abstergo shuts down some of its air during the night." Shaun added. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to make it up the shaft."

"I am dirty, bloody, sweaty, and...as you said I would be, Melissa...exhausted." Desmond wiped some of the sweat from his face, smearing blood onto it instead. "Ugh...I'm an idiot when it comes to modern stuff."

"Well, better buck up and get going." Shaun advised. "We haven't got all night."

"Right." Desmond willed himself to stand and brush some of the muck from his torn pants and sweatshirt. "Point me."

* * *

Stepping into the room where he had spent so many days a lifetime ago, Desmond eyed its dark corners before heading towards the Animus.

"It'll look kind of like a thick floppy disk." Rebecca informed him. "Right by the monitor to the Animus. Just pull it out. I'll have to hack into it, but there's no other way."

"Right." Desmond found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "Time to go..."

He turned and froze as his eyes landed upon someone near the door, a gun pointed at him.

"Put it down now and step away from the Animus." The woman ordered and Desmond immediately recognized her voice.

"Lucy?" He obeyed the last part of her command, but not the first. '

"Who are you?" She ordered. He wished he could see her face, but the light from the hallway and the dark of the chamber made her entire body a silhouette.

"I'm a friend." He told her, cautiously as he lifted his left hand to show her his missing ring finger. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"What?" Her voice wavered, uncertain. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"We got wind of some information on Abstergo's plans." The lie fell easily from his lips. "They intend to find some pieces of Eden using this machine. William wouldn't tell me the details, but he needs you to help him find the POEs first. We already have a subject. Someone by the name of Desmond Miles. Apparently, Abstergo intended to use him, but we got to him first."

Slowly, Lucy's gun lowered. "It was supposed to be Elena or Sergio who came and got me if there ever was an emergency."

"They've been compromised."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just got my orders and came. That's it."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luca Lombardi."

She seemed to believe him, likely due to his slight Italian accent. "Okay. I'll...you're really dirty."

He glanced down at his clothes and then back up at her. "Yeah...sorry."

It didn't take her long to grab a few things from Vidic's desk and then she led the way out of the facility, careful not to run into any guards along the way. He kept his hood up, careful not to let her see his face entirely as they made their way out of the building. They took her car with him slouching in the backseat before he found himself in the passenger seat as soon as she had passed the security guard.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

He advised her under Rebecca's instruction, scrutinizing Lucy's features out of the corner of his eye. The distrust was so strong, he wanted to knock her unconscious and take her to the location himself, but he kept his cool.

They arrived in an open field outside of Rome, much to Lucy's confusion.

"Here's fine."

She parked and they both got out of the car. Desmond immediately sensed Melissa's presence as the Canadian Assassin slid through the grass towards them. A second later and Lucy was pinned to the hood of the car.

"What is this?" Lucy asked, surprised, as Desmond came around to help Melissa hold her down. "Hey!"

"Search her for any sort of surveillance." Shaun advised as he jogged up to them. "And give me her phone."

Desmond pulled the mobile from her back pocket, causing her to glare at him, and tossed it over to the other man.

"Shaun." Lucy gaped at the British man. "What's going on?"

"New standard procedure, I'm afraid." Shaun said as he hacked into her phone. "Ah...yes. It's got a trace on it. We'll just deactivate that and...all right. I have a few minutes before I have to smash it."

"I'd love to smash it if you'd let me." Desmond grinned when Shaun rolled his eyes.

"No tech." Melissa stated as she pulled out some handcuffs to attach around Lucy's wrists. "But I didn't want to go too deep, if you know what I mean."

Both Desmond and Shaun pulled faces at this.

"This is ridiculous." Lucy gaped at the three as she was permitted to straighten. "What is going on?"

"You want honesty?" Shaun continued to work. "How about we suspect you of betraying the Assassin Order?"

Lucy's face froze, her eyes glued to Shaun.

"Or that we know you informed Abstergo about the possibility of using Monteriggioni and sent two operatives to operate a sensor and transmitter in the manor's top floor? Or that you betrayed Clay Kaczmarek and let Abstergo basically drive him to his own death? Or that you had planned to use Desmond Miles to get hold of a Piece of Eden...or two or three or more? Did I miss anything? Oh, yes, or that you were intending to lead Elena and Sergio into believing they could infiltrate Abstergo when you did finally acquire Desmond and have them be slaughtered in an attempt to rescue him."

"And that she intended to rat out the location of the Farm to them." Rebecca added as she approached.

"There's that too." Shaun agreed.

Lucy still didn't move, her eyes wide and terror seeping into them. She knew she had been caught. They all knew it.

"You can smash it."

Shaun passed the cell to Desmond who immediately placed it on the ground and began to stomp on it. It was amazing how much relief flooded him knowing they were making it next to impossible to track them down.

"Ready?" Melissa asked, jerking Lucy away from the car.

"Just one more thing." Rebecca said as she opened up the engine lid. "Oh, and you guys will want to start heading towards the van now."

The four began towards the van as Rebecca placed something next to the engine.

"Where are we going?" Desmond asked as they started further across the field towards the van conveniently parked behind a row of trees.

"Sergio's team has sent an Assassin to a meeting spot." Shaun informed him. "Once we rendezvous with him, we'll be taken to the new safe house since the other one has been jeopardized."

"Sounds fine."

"Start running!" Rebecca said as she suddenly rushed past them.

None of them hesitated as they chased after her.

The explosion shook the ground and sent the small car's back end erupting up into the air as the front scattered several feet around the blast.

"Big enough for you?" Shaun shouted at Rebecca as she jumped into the van. They were all rushing now to get out of the area before anyone showed up.

"I was half tempted to add as second one." Rebecca laughed at the expression of disgust to wash over Shaun's face. "Oh, come on! Live a little!"

"I intend to live a little longer, yes!" Shaun got into the driver's seat. "Which means less TNT next time!"

Desmond laughed as he took his seat beside Melissa, Lucy across from them.

"Good, god, Desmond." Melissa pinched her nose. "You reek!"

"Desmond." Lucy's mouth dropped as she stared at him, words finally finding her mouth as the vehicle skidded onto the road. "Desmond Miles?"

He smiled at her as he removed his hood. "The one and only."

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

**Here you go! :D**


	6. Facies et Voces

Chapter Six: _Facies et Voces_

"My name is Vito Dinapoli." The Assassin, speaking in such a heavy Italian accent that his English was near impossible to understand, pressed his left hand to his chest in a familiar gesture. "I will drive you to the new safe house."

Desmond was grinning ridiculously as he and Shaun led the Assassin back towards the van and it didn't take long for Shaun to both notice and then scowl.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the new safe house, which was a giant seemingly abandoned warehouse in a rather shady looking part of the city. They all filed out of the van, Desmond and Shaun sticking around to help Rebecca with the Animus and boxes while Melissa and Vito escorted Lucy inside.

"Hot." Desmond immediately told Rebecca. "He is fucking hot."

Rebecca laughed while Shaun rolled his eyes.

"Aw and you got Melissa's hopes up!"

"She's hot too."

"She's really hot." Shaun added.

"Hey!" Rebecca elbowed the redhead. "And what am I?"

"You're..." Shaun waved his hand at her. "You're Rebecca."

"Right." She grabbed a box and started towards the entrance. "_You two_ can get the Animus."

"Touchy." Shaun scoffed as he and Desmond wrestled with the machine. "By the way, Desmond, Vito is married."

"Great." Desmond laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. "I wasn't going to..."

"Uh-huh."

"I wasn't! I have way more important things to do than chase guys!"

"Um..."

They both turned their heads at the new voice and Desmond nearly dropped the Animus upon seeing Vito.

"They said you would need help."

"All the boxes." Shaun shifted the Animus's weight in his hands, glaring at Desmond.

Vito quietly got into the truck while the two carried the heavy machine into the large warehouse.

"Where should we set it?" Desmond called to Rebecca who was conversing with a man and woman.

"Oh, there's a room upstairs." Rebecca informed them.

They set the Animus down.

"Here works, right, Rebecca?" Shaun strutted out of the building while Rebecca scowled after him.

"You must be Desmond Miles." The man beside Rebecca approached him. "I'm Sergio and this is my wife, Elena."

"A pleasure to meet you." Elena shook his hand. "And welcome. Normally, it'd look a little more homey, but considering the sudden uprooting and all."

"It's great." Desmond eyed the spacious room. "Better than some of the places I've had to spend the night in before."

"You look a lot like your mother." Sergio commented. "Oh, well, and your dad, but more like your mom."

Desmond nodded. "Yeah. That's actually a compliment."

They shared an awkward laugh.

"So a change of clothes for Desmond." Rebecca turned to Elena. "Please. He had this brilliant idea of going up the ventilation shaft of Abstergo Industries and now he's coming out smelling like...I don't even know what."

"Tetanus shot." Sergio immediately sprang into gear while Elena started off on her own. "You need a Tetanus shot and I'm giving you some antibiotics now."

"I'll be fine..."

"No. No." Sergio shook his head fervently as he pulled out a medical kit from a box. "Believe me. No. You have no idea what kind of bizarre mutated diseases live in ventilation shafts. Here."

"Aw, really?"

The look Sergio gave him was enough for Desmond to remove his sweatshirt and hold out his arm.

"Ow."

"Baby." Shaun set down a box. "Oh, Rebecca. Those boxes aren't going to unload themselves."

"You're a big strong guy." Rebecca grinned at his scowl. "I'm sure you can handle a few loads."

"Well, I have loads I'd love to call you, but it won't get me anywhere." Shaun left the warehouse again.

"And you shouldn't go spelunking into any ventilation shafts any time soon." Sergio encouraged. "Not the best approach...ever."

"Noted."

"Here you go." Elena held out a pile of clothes and Desmond reached for them only to pause upon seeing his bloody and dirty hands. "Good point. Bathroom is this way. It has a shower."

"Thanks."

He really wanted a shower. It had been a couple of days since the last time he'd had one and the trip through the air ducts had only increased his desire for one.

Elena left the clothes on the counter of the tiny bathroom and Desmond locked the door after her.

Looking in the mirror, he frowned at the sight of his blood-covered skin. He looked like a hobo who'd just murdered some civilian.

With a sigh, he started up the water.

* * *

"Much better!" Sergio gave Desmond a hug upon his return. "We've prepared a dinner and would like you to meet the team you'll be working with until this lovely adventure is over. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

He was taken into a smaller storage room which had been set up with folding chairs and card tables.

"You've met Vito." Sergio pointed out the Assassin. "And this Natasha. She's from Russia and is a descendant of the great Assassin, Nikolai Orelov. And over there is Bruno and Antonio. They're twins."

"Nice to meet you." Desmond pressed his left hand to his chest in a custom he'd grown used to over the years.

"Your finger." Natasha gasped in disbelief. "What...why?"

Desmond looked at his hand and smiled. "Yeah. Long story short, Altair only had one hidden blade available for me to use and it required a sacrifice so..."

Six eyes rested on him in disbelief.

"So it is true?" Sergio was the first to breathe out a response. "You really did time-travel?"

"Oh, you know." Desmond sighed, relieved. "Good. I don't have to explain it, so when do we start?"

"Sleep first, Desmond." Shaun ordered. "We are going to eat and then we are going to sleep. Then we can get started on work. Got it?"

Desmond's annoyance showed through, but he didn't press the topic.

"As soon as we can, we need to get started." Desmond insisted. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Right." Sergio guided Desmond to a table. "So eat and then sleep and we'll get straight to it as soon as you are awake. Shaun. We need to discuss the issue of Lucy. Follow me. Oh, and Rebecca, Melissa, you two had better come too."

The four left the room and Desmond glanced over at the five Assassins still in the room with him.

With a smile at them, he began to eat, hoping they wouldn't bother him. He wanted to get his necessities out of the way and focus on his mission. Partially because of its importance, but there was another part of him who just wanted to get back to the familiarity of other people's company rather than this awkward uncertainty he instead had with those around him in the modern age.

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter. Decided to post two since I won't be writing the next two days. I hope you like! :D**


	7. Sumus Omnes Stultos

Chapter Seven: _Sumus Omnes Stultos_

Desmond hadn't realized how long and hard he'd slept until well past when he woke up. The windows were dark and he assumed he'd woken up after only a few hours. Getting out of bed, he stretched sore muscles and wiped at the sleep in his eyes. Then he headed downstairs to where the others had already set up and were now tinkering with the Animus.

"Hey, there, Sleeping Beauty." Rebecca joked when she spotted him. "I thought you were never going to get up."

"Huh?" He looked at her stupidly. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough to drool." Shaun motioned to his mouth and Desmond swiped at his face where drool had crusted. "Just all last night and all day. It's eight now, if you're wondering. Mind helping me with this?"

Desmond came over to lift the desk up as Shaun ran some wires around it.

"When will the Animus be ready?" He asked, glancing over at Rebecca.

"Just working on some final touchy bugs and then we'll be ready." She stepped back when sparks flew. "Oops. Maybe a half hour."

"Yeah..." Desmond raised an eyebrow. "Don't plug me into that if it's going to act like that."

"I won't. I won't."

"You can set it down now." Shaun told him and he complied. "Go get something to eat. By the time you're done, the Animus should be ready if, of course, Rebecca is as good an engineer as she claims."

"This is for you." She held up her middle finger.

Shaun instantly put his hand to his chest and gasped. "Aw, I'm touched."

"In the head, maybe." She shot back.

As the two began to bicker, Desmond quietly slunk away and slid into the dining area. It was empty, much to his delight, and he hastily raided the kitchen for food. Once he'd acquired some bread and some pasta made earlier, he returned to the room.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Elena and Sergio had business to do." Shaun informed him. "Of a secretive nature. I don't know. As for the others, they're all posted around to keep us safe. One is guarding Lucy. I don't know anything else."

"Huh..." He thought about asking after Melissa, but figured Shaun would have included details on her if he knew them. "Anything I should know about the Animus?"

"Don't you know everything about it already?" Shaun quirked an eyebrow.

"I just don't know if it's the same this time around. I want to know if there is anything weird about it."

"It's touchy." Rebecca informed him, shrugging. "I had to hack into the data we got, so it got a little beat up. I don't know how this is going to affect time-travel...if you can get it to work with time-travel. I don't know."

"It should work." Desmond wasn't as sure as he kept making himself out to be, but he pretended. If it didn't work, he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. He needed it to work. They all needed it to work.

Forty-five minutes later found Desmond sitting in the Animus as anxious as the first time Lucy and Vidic had forced him into one. He kept blinking quickly, mouth dry and hands twitching at his sides.

"You'll be okay." Rebecca reassured him. "All right. Let's see here. Okay...and I'm hooking you in. You should enter the loading screen."

He winced when the needle pierced his arm.

"Oh, muscular." She gave his arm a teasing squeeze and he smiled.

As he watched her working, Rebecca slowly blurred out of focus before white clouded out his vision. He arrived in the Animus, feeling every bit like he was actually there.

"Okay." Rebecca sounded mystified. "Okay. You're in the Animus. Actually _in_ the Animus! I'm syncing you up with Altair now. You should arrive there in the next few seconds. I'm going to try to keep the link up, but...who knows! I don't know how this works with time-travel!"

"I'll be okay." He reassured her, a rush of excitement coursing through his gut. "I've done this before. I know where I'm going and what to do once I get there. I'll be okay."

"You'll be landing in 1191 in Jerusalem." Shaun informed him.

"Before or after the incident in Solomon's Temple?" Desmond inquired hastily as the loading screen began to open up to a sprawling city below. "Shaun!"

"I don't know!"

Then he fell into the world.

* * *

To say he was surprised when he landed without breaking a single bone was an understatement. He was downright distraught. After a while, he figured the effects of the Animus must not have worn off yet, which was why he had survived. Otherwise, the world around him looked incredibly real and tangible. Shaun and Rebecca hadn't spoken to him either since his arrival in Jerusalem. Once oriented, he slid into a corner, accosted a man for his clothes, and returned to the sprawling city. It didn't take him long to navigate himself to the entrance of Solomon's Temple. For whatever reason, his gut instinct brought him here. He knew better. He should have immediately gone to an Assassin's Bureau and explained himself, but his fear of Al Mualim and his desire to ensure nothing as horrible as what Altair wrought in his arrogance came about pushed him to seek out the place.

It was his instinct which got him into the tunnels leading to the excavation site. It was luck that got him to the old man before the Assassins. The dark provided him with the cover he needed to approach the man undetected and then a few moments struggle to bring the man unconscious. He glanced back along the tunnel and decided it was best to hide the man lest Altair still think he needed to die. Dragging the man further along the tunnel, he carefully dropped him into a pit and pulled a rope down, so he could get himself back out when he awoke. Then he continued onward through the tunnel.

He knew he was being an idiot. To directly change the course of history was dangerous. He had no idea if he was deleting himself from existence or sending Altair onto a far worse path.

Without a chance of Robert de Sable arriving this early, Desmond made haste in ascending to the Ark. He shoved the golden treasure off of its high perch and stole the Apple within. It was then he realized he'd missed a guard earlier, whom had apparently not yet reached his post.

"Shit."

He rushed back up the way he had come and then back-peddled upon nearly running into Malik.

There was a stunned moment where they stared at each other and then the Syrian Assassin was reaching for his sword.

"No." He held up his hand, clutching the Apple closer. "Templars!"

Malik paused, surprised, then Altair shoved past him.

Desmond had never found Altair particularly intimidating in the past. Considering by the time Desmond met him in person they were good friends, he had been given no reason to be afraid of him. It was an entirely different story now. Altair strode forward with the arrogance and confidence of a man who knew exactly what he was doing and Desmond, without any form of blade, felt nearly helpless to stop him.

Altair's hidden blade flicked out and in the same instance Desmond felt infinitely more self-assured. The way Altair moved: it was novice.

The lunge was easily dodged and avoided. The swipe from Malik likewise. Desmond shoved past Kadar and raced back down the tunnel, all three Assassins in pursuit. He felt better now. They wouldn't be running into Templars as long as they were pursuing him. Out into the city light, he used every rooftop and free-running move he knew to his advantage. A glance back told him two were still in pursuit, Kadar apparently no longer following, and he continued, glad he'd grabbed their attention. Though he knew it was as foolish an idea as changing the past, Desmond rushed straight towards the Assassin's Bureau, which he was surprised he remembered the location of given he'd spent little time in Altair's age.

Down into the Bureau he dropped, rolled, and then found his feet again. Rushing past the startled rafiq, he grabbed the first sword he'd found and turned hastily with it raised as Malik and Altair came to a skidding stop in front of him. Backed into a shadowy corner, this was as far as he'd be able to run for now.

"There are two of us and only one of you." Malik huffed, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

"And I can guarantee I can best you both." Desmond panted back. "Now. I am not an enemy. I am a friend. An Assassin."

He held up his hand quickly to show the severed finger.

"If you are a friend, why did you run?" Altair snapped, venom in his voice.

"Because I needed you to chase me." Desmond replied, amazed at his calm. "Because your arrogance and quick to anger would not permit you to listen to me, Altair."

Hearing his name was enough to silence Altair, but only for a moment as he realized what Desmond had said. "What?"

"I am well-aware of what you could and would have done." Desmond informed him. "I knew of your plans to enter the Temple and I used that to my advantage. I prevented the unnecessary bloodshed of one innocent, though I know you killed a Templar guard, whom I had forgotten about. Had you managed to reach the vault in time and retrieve this treasure your Mentor has ordered for you, no doubt you would have run into more Templars and resulted in the death of your companions through your arrogance."

Altair glared fiercely at him. "How is it you know so much?"

Desmond's eyes narrowed at him. "Lower your weapons first."

"No."

"Fine." Desmond hissed. "Then I'll keep it short and simple. This right now is your present, but for me this is the past. I know my history well and I've traveled here on the bidding of the ones who came before. I am to stop a calamity in my present. Are you with me?"

"Time-travel?" Malik's brows shot up skeptically. "Are you saying you have traveled through time?"

"Yes. I am a time-traveler."

In the background, they could hear the rafiq chuckle.

"You're lying." Altair growled. "And it's not even a good lie."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying, Altair."

"Do not speak to me as if we are friends." Altair snarled. "We are not."

"I am your descendant." Desmond stated.

Immediately, Altair laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "You can't seriously expect me to believe you?"

"Let me step into the light." Desmond encouraged. "It was dark in the Temple. It is similarly dark here."

After a moment and a shared glance, both Assassins stepped back and Desmond carefully took the necessary steps to put his face into the light. The look of surprise to cross their faces was to be expected, though he hadn't anticipated Altair's sword to drop from his hand.

"Who...are you?" He gaped at him.

"My name is Desmond Miles."

It was this time Malik nearly dropped his own weapon. "Desmond?"

Desmond's brow flicked up. "This is not what I expected."

"I had a strange dream once as a child." Altair's sudden admission lifted Desmond's other brow. "About a Desmond who might approach me about some task."

"And we all thought you were just being a spoiled brat." Malik sheathed his sword. "Malik Al-Sayf."

"Pleasure." Desmond relaxed a fraction. "Will you be all right, Altair?"

The man blinked and then nodded as he picked up his sword to sheath it as well.

"What brings you here?"

Feeling a fraction safer, Desmond lowered his weapon.

"Well, I need your help."

* * *

**Finished a chapter. :P**


	8. Necessum

**Argh...the site wasn't working well last night, so I wasn't able to work on the next chapter. Grr...but on the bright side: AC4 just showed up randomly at my house and it turned out my bf had pre-ordered it as a surprise gift for me. :D He also got me a figurine. :) Which reminds me, for my birthday he got me Altair's sword and Ezio's dagger as well as a figurine of Ezio and an Assassin's Creed symbol car sticker. Freaking amazing. XD I feel lucky.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: _Necessum_

Desmond watched as Malik and Altair conversed heatedly several feet away, their Arabic harsh and their glares just foul. He understood. He was asking them not to trust their Mentor, whom they had known for so long, and instead to trust him, whom they had known for only moments. Their worry had only increased when he had activated the Apple to show them a glimpse of its power. Fear had been evident in their faces and Desmond had known they knew what such power could do in the wrong hands.

Kadar shifted from where he was leaned against a wall and flicked a worried gaze to Desmond. The younger Assassin had arrived during Desmond's explanation and had been as terrified as his brother to know of the power of the Apple.

As Malik and Altair continued to argue on the roof, Desmond shifted on the cushions and pillows of the chamber and licked his chapped lips.

"Water?"

He glanced at Kadar, surprised by the offer. "Um...sure. Thank you."

Kadar passed him a jug and Desmond took note of the grey sleeves and hood proving Kadar was a lower ranking Assassin, though not a novice any more given he had a hidden blade.

"What will we do?" Kadar asked, watching Desmond nervously with his bright eyes.

"Well, Malik and Altair will decide what they wish to do." Desmond set the jug back down after a sip. "Though I will continue with my mission. I could use supplies, regardless."

"What do you think they will do?" Kadar questioned, shifting his weight across the wall.

"I think Altair will do whatever he _wants_ to do." Desmond snorted, recalling how arrogant Altair was at this time. "While Malik will do whatever he believes is the best for the Brotherhood and you."

Kadar's gaze flicked over to him before returning to the fighting duo. "I don't know..."

"I am sure of it." Desmond stood and stretched before passing the jug back to Kadar. "Thank you again."

"Of course." Kadar took the jug and then stopped Desmond from ascending to the roof. "Are you a Master?"

Desmond grinned. "Trained by the best."

"Incredible." Kadar gaped at him and Desmond's smile faded.

"Kadar." Desmond looked at him pointedly. "The Creed comes first. Altair...he's a good Assassin, but he's an idiot blinded by arrogance. He doesn't become a great Assassin until he sets aside his pride. Believe me on this."

"I heard that." Altair growled and Desmond grinned up at him.

"Don't worry, Altair." Desmond reassured him. "You get better."

Scoffing the Assassin descended into the Bureau. "We will get you proper Assassin robes. I don't know what this is that you're wearing."

"Temporary attire." Desmond replied and followed the Syrian into the adjoining room.

It didn't take him long to done the robes offered to him, taking for himself the hidden blade as well as various other weapons, such as a knife, sword, and throwing knives.

"No bombs, crossbow, or gun..." He mumbled to himself in disappointment before walking towards the others as he slipped the Apple into a pouch at his side.

"Ready?" Altair asked. "We set out for Masyaf."

"We are going to be taking the Apple to Al Mualim then?" Desmond didn't like this, knowing what the man would do with the power. "You refuse to heed my warning?"

"We must see his reaction to acquiring the power." Altair stated. "We cannot blame him for something he has not done."

"He is already apart of the Templar Order." Desmond reminded them. "If I must acquire the journal detailing this I will. I cannot let Al Mualim get his hands on the Apple."

"And how are we to know you are not the traitor?" Malik questioned harshly. "You arrive out of no where and tell us what we are supposed to believe."

"I am telling you what I know." Desmond corrected. "You can believe what you wish. If you must see firsthand the betrayal of your Mentor, so be it. I understand. At the same time, I have a duty I must begin now. Thank you for your assistance, but the Apple remains with me."

"That is not something I can allow!" Malik objected. "The Apple must come with us back to Masyaf and to the hands of Al Mualim. If you are a friend, would he not know?"

"And if he is a traitor, do you truly believe he would call me friend?"

"If he is a traitor! Your words mean nothing without evidence!"

"I can produce some!"

"I do not trust you. Leave the Apple with us."

"If there was anyone I trusted the Apple with, it is you, Malik." Desmond stated. "But at the same time I cannot let you hand it to Al Mualim."

A familiar sound caught Desmond's attention and he immediately stepped away from the approaching projectile. The flaming arrow struck the ground where he had stood and ignited the carpet.

"Templars!"

The Assassins quickly got themselves out of the Bureau while the rafiq patted out the fire. Several Templars had gathered around the Bureau, among their number standing Robert de Sable.

"Great." Desmond grumbled as he flicked out his hidden blade.

"Hand over the Treasure, Assassins." Robert ordered. "And perhaps we spare your lives."

"His head is mine." Altair growled.

"No, Altair!" Desmond hissed at him. "Don't! It is best to..."

"Run?" Altair spat the word. "I am not a coward."

"It is not cowardice, but wisdom!"

The Syrian did not listen, however as he leaped into the midst of the Templars, easily cutting down the pawns standing between him and Robert.

"Malik!" Desmond pulled out the Apple. "Take this to safety. I'm going to help him."

"What?" The other man juggled the Apple when it was tossed to him, his eyes wide. "Hey!"

Ignoring the other Assassin, Desmond leaped down into the crowd of Templars, just as swiftly fighting off the knights. The rush of delivering blows and clanging swords sent adrenaline like acid into his veins. He grinned, incapacitating several men before realizing they were now giving him a wide birth.

"Altair!" Desmond called, unable to see over the mob of helmets and swords. "Altair!"

"Desmond!" Kadar cried from above and Desmond glanced up to see the young Assassin pointing.

He was entirely surprised to see Altair on the ground with Robert de Sable standing over him.

"Damn arrogant fucking piece of dumb shit..." Desmond ground out as rushed the terrified Templars standing between him and his ancestor.

Two slashes cleared the way and he barely blocked the death blow about to pierce Altair's heart. Robert was knocked off balance and stepped back to regain his footing.

"Ah, and who is this?" Robert smirked at him, his eyes bright with malice. "Another pawn?"

"You're the pawn, de Sable." Desmond told him. "Now stay back."

"You seem a bit protective of your brothers for an Assassin." Robert pointed out and in the same second motioned to a man beside him. "How about this?"

The man beside Robert lifted a crossbow and fired it, Kadar's cry quick to follow.

Altair was on his feet again, his blade cutting into the archer and then into any Templar to stand in his way while Robert slipped back into the crowd. Desmond had already turned from the fight and rushed to the rooftop, kneeling beside the young Assassin's side.

"Oh, god..."

Desmond inspected the wound. It had missed Kadar's heart, though only barely. He was terrified to pull out the bolt, knowing the blood would gush out the moment he did.

"Shit." Desmond pulled off the red sash around his waist and pressed it to the wound around the bolt. "Shaun! Rebecca! If you can hear me, pull us out! I know you can do it! So do it!"

There was a buzzing sensation almost instantly across his skin and he pressed the wound harder as he reached for the bolt.

"Come on! Don't be assholes!"

The sensation ignited into a fierce burning and he was yanked into the void.

As he fell through series of light and darkness, Desmond tried to orient himself. Around him, he could hear a voice speaking, but he couldn't identify it or the words it was saying.

"Italian?" He finally whispered as he listened to the words growing louder. "Ezio?"

The words suddenly rang clear in his ears in the unmistakable voice of Ezio Auditore.

"Eventi sono inevitabili e storia destinata a ripetersi."

Desmond's mind reeled as he was slammed back into solid ground and he rolled off the Animus, gasping for breath.

"I got the bolt out." Shaun's words floated up into the air while Desmond tried to pull from his haze. "I'm stitching him up now. Rebecca, give him some painkiller, morphine or fentanyl will do. I need iodine and water and a wash clothe!"

"I'll get the water and towel." Sergio rushed from the room.

"Are you all right?" Someone knelt beside Desmond and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Desmond?"

"Get a first aid kit for Shaun." Desmond instructed, shaking the queasy feeling. "I'll help him stitch the wound. I've done this before."

He watched Vito leave his side and he pulled himself upright long enough to find Kadar's side and kneel there.

"It's losing blood fast." Desmond informed Shaun. "Don't worry too much about it being sterile. Just get the wound closed. We can combat infection, but loss of blood is not a battle we can win easily."

Hands covered in blood, Shaun grimaced at the suggestion, but didn't argue it as Rebecca and Sergio returned with the supplies they needed to begin the emergency operation.

* * *

Desmond sat down at Kadar's bedside, weary both of body and of mind. Shaun had finally finished chewing him out over changing past events while the other Assassins looked on in disappointment. He had let his emotions win, as Shaun had said.

"You care too much about the Assassins you were once friends with." Shaun had told him. "You let these emotions win! You changed history because you didn't want them to suffer and you've risked our existence because of it!"

"I didn't!" Desmond had argued. "Ezio told me!"

"Ezio?" Shaun's brows had pinched. "What? You were in Altair's time..."

"Eventi sono inevitabili e storia destinata a ripetersi." Desmond had repeated the words and watched as the Italian Assassins in the room raise eyebrows at the words.

"Events are inevitable and history bound to repeat itself?" Vito had translated into his rough English. "What does that mean?"

"Kadar was shot." Desmond had tried to explain. "He was supposed to die this time as well. Even though I took the Apple. Even though I changed events, they still happened. Altair still faced Robert de Sable. Malik still left with the Apple for Masyaf. Al Mualim will still get his hands on the Apple. Some things can't be changed. They are inevitable."

"By this logic then," Shaun had responded dryly. "How do you intend to change the past for your purpose here in the future."

"I don't know." Desmond had answered, enraged. "But I will figure out how if it is the last thing I do."

"An event that sounds like it too will repeat itself." Shaun had pointed out. "Which means, no matter how hard you try, Kadar is probably going to die as well as you. His vitals are unstable and he's laboring to breathe. I doubt he'll make it through the night, but you can cross your fingers, pray to Allah or God or whoever you wish, and reflect over what you've done. I don't know what you are thinking. I'm sure you have some kind of plan, but it'd be nice if the rest of us knew it too."

Desmond had crossed his arms and glowered at the man. "I will tell you what you need to know when you need to know, Shaun. For now, I'm going to take a shower and then 'cross my fingers, pray to God, and _not_ reflect over what I've done' because I know I'm in the right."

He had stormed off to do just that, but hadn't followed the last bit of his statement. Reflecting over past mistakes was a common problem of being human and it made sleep near impossible.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter out! I hope you like it! XD Also, my bf told me I should let you guys know about my DA account. I mostly post random art, but am currently working on an original story, which is why I haven't been posting as many chapters of this fanfiction. My apologies. XD I'm LittlePigArt on DA if you want to check it out. :)**


	9. Decisiones Facimus

**Anyone heard the song "I don't wanna die" by Hollywood Undead? My sister introduced it to me the first time I played Assassin's Creed and I honestly can't stop putting it as the "theme song" of the Assassin's Creed series. XD I'm so weird sometimes. Anyways, if you haven't heard it, you should check it out on YouTube. It's a cool song, whether or not it is fitting for the game. :P**

* * *

Chapter Nine: _Decisiones Facimus_

Desmond felt the Bleeding Effect taking hold in his sleep and he shot awake, trying to rid his mind of the phantoms now haunting him.

"Dammit..." He rubbed at his eyes. "Shouldn't be showing up...it's time-travel darn it..."

He placed his hand on the bed to shove up from his seat, but jerked his hand back when he felt something ice cold instead. His heart leaped up into his throat when he glanced down to see the nearly black fingers of Kadar.

"Shit!" He jumped from his seat and yanked the covers from the young man. "Shaun!"

As the ginger rushed into the room, Desmond had already began checking for pulse and breathing.

"He's alive, but his arm..." Desmond explained as Shaun came to his side. "I think it's clotted...there's a blood clot or something. It's almost completely black."

"Amputate it, now." Sergio said, having apparently followed Shaun in. "If you don't and that clot grows...you'll lose him for sure."

Desmond gritted his teeth, but nodded to Shaun.

* * *

Another long day had passed and Desmond now sat in the Animus, preparing to return to Altair and Malik.

"What are you going to tell Malik?" Shaun questioned, giving Desmond a worried look.

"I'll tell him Kadar is dead."

"Is that really a smart move?"

"He survived the loss of his brother the once. He can do it again."

"And if..."

"It'll be fine." Desmond muttered. "Send me back."

"All right." Rebecca plugged him in. "Good luck."

* * *

Desmond landed right where he thought he would: Masyaf. Walking through the streets in his Assassin's robes, no one paid him any mind, which he was grateful since it enabled him to reach the fortress. It was there he was stopped by an Assassin Desmond recognized as Rauf.

"Altair." The Assassin greeted him. "I'm surprised. I thought Al Mualim had sent you away."

Desmond knew he could not pull off Altair's haughty tone, so ignored the Assassin and continued on his way. He tensed when Rauf began to follow him.

"Are you not supposed to be in Damascus, Altair?"

Continuing to ignore the man, he continued.

"And are you not supposed to be less heavily armed?"

Feeling heat rush to his features at remembering Altair had most of his weapons taken away when he began the Hunt for the Nine, Desmond continued to walk towards the library where Al Mualim would be. The guards at the entrance suddenly perked and Desmond had no doubt Rauf had motioned to them.

"Altair..." Rauf began as the guards drew their swords to stop Desmond.

Desmond approached, unafraid, easily disarming both guards and incapacitating them as well. In the same instance, Rauf raised the alarm.

Surrounded, Desmond halted finally and awaited for Al Mualim to descend the steps.

"Ah, you must be Desmond." Al Mualim greeted him as he clutched the Apple to his chest. "Malik told me as much."

"Al Mualim." Desmond pressed his left hand to his chest and gave a courteous bow despite how much he wanted to do otherwise. "Aslam alaykum."

"Your Arabic is fluent, but you are no doubt a foreigner to this land." Al Mualim nodded, smiling. "Malik said there was not much to be said of you. Only, you came from a distant place and new of the Treasure. Tell me, do you serve the Templars?"

"No. I am an Assassin."

"Ah, so he said you had claimed." Al Mualim stopped before him, though ensured two of the guards were on either side and a foot ahead of himself. "Though there are not many other Assassins aside from Alamut and Masyaf."

"Ah, you forgot Alep." Desmond reminded him. "And the Levantines are not the only Order. What of the Mongolians? The Greek? The Indian? Surely, you cannot dismiss their existence?"

"Surely, I cannot." Al Mualim agreed. "And you come from which of these?"

"Let us see if you can't guess?" Desmond smiled at him.

"I see..." The Mentor's grin faded. "And you came seeking this Treasure? For what purpose? Given what I have heard, it sounded as if you were intending to use it for personal gain. I know there have been traitors to our Order in the past, but surely you are not?"

"You would know all about traitors to the Order, Al Mualim." Desmond watched several of the Assassins tense and their Mentor to narrow his eyes.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Haras." Desmond responded without hesitation. "Did he not betray the Order? I had heard he did."

Though Al Mualim was visibly tense still, he carried on as if he had accepted Desmond's answer.

"So why then did you seek it?"

"To keep it from falling into _Templar_ hands." Desmond gave Al Mualim a pointed look, one it seemed none of the other Assassins had missed.

"Again, you insinuate?"

"Did it seem so?" Desmond mused aloud. "This language is so difficult to speak. My apologies."

"You mock us!" An Assassin snapped and Desmond recognized the voice of Abbas.

"I would never dare." Desmond smiled at him, watching as Abbas glared at him more sternly. "Though perhaps it would come across as so."

"Malik claimed you were an exceptional Assassin."

"I was trained by the best."

Al Mualim chuckled. "Altair is the best among us."

"But incapable of adhering to the tenets." Desmond shrugged. "Or at least that is how it appeared."

"Yes." Al Mualim's eyes were narrowed again. "He said he last saw you in Jerusalem with Kadar. Tell me, has Kadar returned with you?"

"I am afraid he hasn't." Desmond responded, his shoulders sagging. "The wound was...there was nothing I could do. He is dead."

Al Mualim nodded slowly, his eyes betraying sadness Desmond did not trust. "It is such a loss. He was exceptional for his age. Tell me, how did he die?"

"Robert de Sable's man shot him with a bolt. Do not worry...Altair did enact revenge even if de Sable got away."

"And you disappeared shortly after, along with Kadar." Al Mualim pointed out. "Altair informed me. Tell me, where did you go?"

"I took him to receive healing." Desmond didn't have to lie. "There were methods to save him, but it was a risk. He would die if he stayed and there was a chance my methods would save him. I was too late, I'm afraid."

"So you admit to killing Kadar?" Abbas hissed. "You risked on a chance?"

"He would have died for sure otherwise." Desmond glared at the man. "And I do not have to explain nor justify my actions to you."

"Very well." Al Mualim finally ordered his men to sheath their weapons. "Malik said you were a friend as much as you acted as an enemy. I see no reason to fear you, though I will place the burden of informing Malik of his brother's death upon you."

"I take this burden with honor." Desmond pressed his left hand to his chest. "It is best I tell him anyways."

"Rauf will take you to him...though I must ask you go unarmed."

"To rob a brother of his weapons is certainly a sign of fear." Desmond grinned at the Mentor. "You do see no reason to fear me, or so you claim."

Waving Desmond on, Al Mualim made no argument against him and Desmond followed Rauf out of the fortress and into the city. After some time, they arrived at a small house and entered when they were given permission.

"Desmond!" Malik responded in surprise, but immediately checked beyond the man. "Where is Kadar?"

"Walk with me." Desmond encouraged and the two men left alone to wander out onto the road leading out of Masyaf.

For several minutes they were silent as Desmond picked through possible ways of going about this.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Malik's words were shaky when eh spoke them, but he was trying hard to keep all emotion from his voice. He cleared his throat and swallowed down the lump forming there. "Isn't he?"

"He is alive." Desmond told him and watched as Malik gazed at him in surprise. "Though barely. He is currently in my time, recovering. I do not know if he will survive. We had to amputate his arm and we lost him several times. The bolt was too close to his heart. We are doing everything in our power to keep him alive, but I informed Al Mualim he is dead. You will have to pretend that he is."

"But...why?" Malik stopped him, his eyes glossy and his entire body shaking. "Why would you lie to our Mentor?"

"Why did you not tell him I came from the future?" Desmond questioned in return.

"He..." Malik looked away. "Desmond, I need proof."

"Proof?" Desmond's brow rose. "Proof Al Mualim will betray? Proof I come from the future? Proof your brother is alive? Which of these or all?"

Malik now stared at the ground. "All."

"I can provide proof of all of these things in time." Desmond told him. "For now, I have a mission. Could you accompany me? To Solomon's Temple? I am sure I can receive guidance from there."

Thinking this over, Malik nodded. "The rafiq in Jerusalem is retiring. Al Mualim believes my calm judgement is suited to the position and has asked I take it up. I am not particularly happy about it given I am best suited as an Assassin, but I cannot argue with him. I leave tomorrow. Meet me at Bureau and I will help you."

"Thank you, brother." Desmond pressed his hand to his chest. "Safety and peace."

Malik hesitated before repeating the action and returning to Masyaf while Desmond began the long journey to Jerusalem on foot, wondering if he had made the right decision.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter. XD**


	10. Posset Esse Peius

Chapter Ten: _Posset Esse Peius_

Desmond had forgotten how hot it was in the Middle East. Shifting around on the wall he was leaned against, it was almost impossible to ignore the heat beating down on him or the sweat running over his back. He pulled his hood further over his face, trying to hide from the baking sun. Even in the shade, it was miserable. Something caught his attention and he shoved from the wall, immediately disappearing into the crowds. Malik was soon standing where Desmond had been, scratching his head in wonder at having lost the man. No longer in Assassin robes, but the typical attire of a rafiq, the young man glanced around, hunting for Desmond.

Eyes flicking towards a few feet away from Malik, Desmond spied the Assassin informant who had been following the newly appointed rafiq. Desmond had known Al Mualim would become nervous when Desmond had left after speaking with Malik. No doubt, Al Mualim expected betrayal and had sent someone to tail Malik in hopes of discovering what Desmond's plan was. He slid away, letting Malik curse and continue on towards the Bureau. If Al Mualim was suspicious of Malik, which it seemed he was, Desmond could not rely on the man's help. He would have to seek someone else's aid and he had a feeling who it would be.

Stepping into a hiding place, he tried to relax a fraction.

"Shaun. Rebecca. Bring me back."

* * *

"You _said_ you were going to tell Malik Kadar was dead." Shaun hissed, glaring at Desmond as soon as he got out of the Animus.

"I changed my mind."

"You are an idiot."

"What else is new?"

Desmond stretched and rolled his shoulders.

"How's Kadar?"

"Fine." Shaun grumbled. "He just woke up and is eating. He's terrified of us, but we were able to use a translation simulator to get him to calm down. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I have an idea."

Desmond headed into the room where Kadar was being kept and was met with enthusiasm, as well as anger.

"Where am I?" Kadar snapped out. "Where is my brother? Who are these people? What happened to my arm?"

"You are alive and that is the most important thing to remember." Desmond told him as he took a seat beside him. "Now, you are in my time. In desperation to save your life, I brought you here. The medicine is better and we have methods, which saved your life. Your brother is in Jerusalem. He is now a rafiq because Al Mualim, for whatever reason, felt it was a better position for him. Also, these are Assassins of this day and age. They are friends and they will not hurt you, I assure you. Finally, your arm had to be taken. I am sorry."

Kadar stared at Desmond for a long time, contemplating what he had just been told, then he sighed heavily in resignation. "Sorry...um...thank you."

"I need your help." Desmond cut to the chase. "I know you're not healed yet, but I need an extra...I need someone to come with me. I cannot bring Malik as I had intended, since Al Mualim has him being followed. Do you think you can still move without your arm?"

Kadar flinched a little, eyes focused on the place in front of him. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I can...I mean...not as well as before, but I'll get used to it."

"Good." Desmond patted his leg. "I'm going to get something to eat and then you and I will be leaving here."

"Okay..." Kadar gave Desmond a worried look. "Will I be aloud to see Malik?"

"No." Desmond said as he stood. "Not yet."

"Okay..."

Without further word, Desmond left the room.

* * *

"You're bloody crazy." Shaun stated, glaring at Desmond. "It takes six to eight weeks for an amputation to heal. Why would you put him through the trauma of..."

"We don't have six to eight weeks." He argued. "But Altair's time does."

"And?"

"And you're sending me back even further. I want to go back a few years prior to the events in Solomon's Temple."

"Are you insane?"

"Send us back six years prior to Solomon's Temple. When he is healed, I'll ask you to send us forward."

Shaun hesitated, glancing at Rebecca, but all she did was shrug.

"Fine..."

* * *

Desmond helped Kadar stand and threw the young man's arm over his shoulders. Ahead of them they could see the Masyaf fortress and Desmond had to hand it to Rebecca: she was getting better at dropping him off closer to desirable locations.

"You all right there, Kadar?" Desmond asked, feeling blood running over his hand where he was gripping the younger man's side.

"I'm...fine..." He groaned, shifting against Desmond's side. "Where are we?"

"Back in time, six years." Desmond told him and watched Kadar's eyes widened. "The year is 1185."

"No..." Kadar gaped at him. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Then..." Kadar's mouth trembled slightly. "Ya Allah...Desmond, I've met myself!"

Desmond chuckled under his breath. "I've always wondered if I would ever accidentally do that."

Kadar blinked several times as they continued towards the city. "Desmond...we have to have different names."

"I don't know many names." He admitted, shifting the man's weight on his shoulders. "Come up with some."

It took only a few moments for Kadar to come up with some. "I will be Jasham and you will be Khalil. We are brothers...cousins...um...Ibn'Zaki."

"Jasham and Khalil Ibn'Zaki? We're brothers." Desmond saw the guards notice them. "Well, are you ready?"

"No..." Kadar muttered honestly, but encouraged Desmond anyways.

"We need help, brothers!" Desmond called the guards over. "Please! Hurry!"

As the guards approached them, Desmond reassured Kadar. "It will be fine. I promise."

He nearly ate his words when he saw what guard was approaching. His body shook involuntarily and he was forced to look down at the ground.

"My name is Karim." The guard told him as he helped to take Kadar from him. "We can help you, brothers."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating the past couple of nights. :)**


	11. Mortem Omnibus Ostium

Chapter Eleven: _Mortem Omnibus Ostium_

They did not go to the fortress, not that this helped Desmond any. Karim, as well as, Faheem, who was Kadar's father substituting for another Assassin, were by their sides the entire way. For Kadar, it was nearly impossible to not call Faheem his father as he stumbled over his sentences whenever he nearly did. Meanwhile, Desmond was still staring down at the ground, unable to meet Karim's gaze. Eventually, Faheem rushed off to find a healer, leaving Karim to help Kadar undress the upper half of his torso.

"Where are you from?" Karim questioned, looking them over. "I do not recognize you."

"Alamut." Desmond responded, shifting his foot along the dirt floor of the dwelling they were in.

"What brings you to Masyaf, brother?" Karim set aside the bloody robes. "And how did this happen?"

"He was hurt bad in the chest." Desmond explained. "With a bolt from a crossbow. I was able to save him from this wound, but then his arm...it went black. I had no choice, but to remove it. This happened a couple of days ago."

"It is finely stitched." Karim gave an approving nod. "It is likely the stitches were merely pulled when you were moving."

"Excuse me." A voice brought Desmond's gaze to a young man in novice robes. "Um...my father sent me to help."

"Bring me a bowl of water, Kadar." Karim ordered and the youth left.

It was now Kadar's turn to stare at the ground.

Desmond again shifted. It was going to be a long six to eight weeks.

* * *

Kadar walked over to the window where Desmond was staring out at Karim as the low-ranking Assassin practiced with Faheem.

"You know him?" Kadar questioned.

It had been two weeks since their arrival and they had finally been able to look at the young Kadar and Karim, conquering themselves and their fears.

"I do." Desmond said then corrected. "I did. I've time-traveled before. It was another time, another age. I went to this time period and met Karim. We...knew each other well."

"You were friends?"

Desmond smiled at this. "A little more than friends, Kadar. We were lovers."

Kadar blanched at this, looking out at the man in surprise and then back at Desmond. "Ya Allah, Desmond! That's not funny!"

"It's not a joke."

Kadar's eyes grew wider, though Desmond hadn't thought this possible, and then he blushed. "Oh..."

"Sorry." Desmond smiled. "That was rude of me. Just because it happened at one point in...a now no longer existent time...doesn't mean I should have shared it with you. It's just hard...I mean, I was stupid and thought he and I...well, it was stupid."

"You like men then?" Kadar dared to ask.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh..."

Desmond laughed at how nervous Kadar was. "Don't worry."

He left the window to sit down at the table, picking up a book Karim had brought him.

"I don't think you're stupid." Kadar said abruptly as he took a seat across from him.

"I might not be as stupid as I was," Desmond told him. "But I am stupid. I do stupid things. That's a given. Like changing the past. I'm an idiot because I don't care about possibly making myself disappear, but I didn't want to see Malik hurt or Altair in trouble. It's stupid."

"Malik got hurt?" Kadar furrowed his brows.

"It's not something to worry about." Desmond waved his hand. "Just get better soon, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

The six week mark arrived quicker than Desmond had anticipated and with it a reason to leave.

"You never did say why you were here in Masyaf." Karim said, watching them with worry. "And I am sorry the Mentor was unavailable. He had business in Alep."

"Think nothing of it." Desmond waved his hand. "And we had business in Damascus. It was upon our return to Alamut we found trouble. I am sorry. I cannot speak of what business it was."

"I see..." Karim did not question him further. "Than safe travels friend. Are you sure we could not lend you a horse?"

"I am sure of it." Desmond pressed his hand to his chest. "Safety and peace, brother."

"Safety and peace."

The two started off while Karim and several of the other Assassins who had helped to care for them, gave them worried glances.

It wasn't until they were out of sight of the gate that Desmond asked Rebecca to put them in 1191.

A flash of light brought them into the loading screen.

"What the..." Kadar grabbed onto Desmond. "Where are we?"

"The Animus." Desmond explained. "This is what takes us through time."

"I don't..." Kadar gaped at his surroundings. "This is...weird..."

"It is a bit."

"Who's that?'

"Huh?" Desmond spun to see where Kadar was pointing and he jumped upon seeing a blurred image of Ezio. "Rebecca, what is this?"

When no response came, he decided to approach the Italian, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Ezio?"

"Desmond." The Italian spoke, causing both Assassins to jump in alarm. "Egli non deve mai incontrare di nuovo i suoi fratelli."

"What's he saying?" Kadar questioned, nervousness in his tone. "Desmond?"

He was promptly hushed.

"Egli non può mai andare a casa," Ezio continued. "... altrimenti morirà."

Desmond frowned as Ezio faded from the Animus.

"What did he say?" Kadar asked. "What did he want?"

"He says you can never see your brothers again and can never go home."

"What?" Kadar gasped, horrified. "Why? Why would he say that?"

"Because..." Desmond gave the young man an apologetic look. "You'll die."

* * *

**Short chapter because I'm lazy. :D**


	12. Clavibus et Memorias

Chapter Twelve: _Clavibus et Memorias_

Desmond helped Kadar over the posts leading deeper into the Temple. They hadn't discussed Ezio's words much, though Desmond had explained that the Italian was one of his ancestors. Two days later found them in Jerusalem, hiding from the other Assassins and making their way into the Temple. They had worn robes over their Assassin attire, fearful of running into Malik or Altair or any other Assassin since they knew it would result in, according to Ezio, Kadar's death.

Desmond felt he understood the logic. Kadar had been attacked and should have died. It was his fate to die by the hand of Templars while Altair made a fool of himself and Malik had no choice, but to run with the Apple of Eden back to Masyaf. Thus, it was Altair's fate to hunt the nine while Malik was thrust into the position of rafiq, even though he still had both arms. Since Kadar should have died, he was not permitted to return to the Assassin Order in Masyaf. If he did, his fate would again be assured. By this logic, as long as Kadar stuck with Desmond and avoided the Brotherhood, he would live. It was a sad fate, but he was sure even Kadar would agree it was better than death. He planned to tell Kadar his thoughts on this and hoped it would ease his mind. He also intended to assure Kadar of Malik living well after this. He just didn't know what he was supposed to tell Malik.

"There it is." Kadar pointed with his left arm. "The ark. They brought it down."

"And found it empty." Desmond added as he leaped down from the ledge, Kadar carefully following. "Those notes are Robert de Sable's. Leave them, in case Malik comes for them."

"And so what are we looking for."

"A keyhole."

"What kind of keyhole?"

"Remember how big the Apple was?"

"Yes..."

"About like that and round."

Kadar was frowning, but scanned the room anyways. "They may not have dug it up yet."

"Yeah...they may not have."

As they continued to rummage through the room, kicking up dust, and making suggestions, Desmond's mind wandered. He knew Kadar would have no choice, but to come with him back to his time once this was over. He was also certain Ezio showing up in the Animus was a clue. He would have to go to the Renaissance and, likely, to the Colonial Revolution as well. It was an adventure he wasn't particularly happy to be taking. As it had been in Masyaf when he had run into Karim, he worried of what he would do when he met Luca or Heyreddin again. Due to the violent nature of his interaction with Karim, he had been able to let go of the emotions and move on quickly from the shock of meeting him again. The relationship with Luca had been brief and though he often thought of him foremost when he thought of love, he doubted he'd be able to rekindle any feelings for him. Heyreddin was a whole different story. They had been together for years and had known almost everything about each other. He had known what the Turk had liked, what he didn't like, what his weird fetishes were, and how his mind worked. What would he do when or if he saw Heyreddin again? A lurch in his stomach gave him his answer and he had a feeling Heyreddin wouldn't exactly appreciate some weird time-traveling Assassin flinging himself onto him.

"What's wrong?"

Desmond jerked his head up and stared at Kadar, blinking as he tried to figure out the worry on the young man's face. His gaze flicked to himself and he stood, baffled to find he had been kneeling and gripping his chest. Haytham's words were ringing in his ears. How they had captured and tortured Heyreddin...his stomach was tight as the thought wound itself around his gut. Had Heyreddin really caved so badly as to detail their time spent together? If so, he couldn't imagine the torture they had put him through.

"Nothing..." Desmond cleared his throat when it came out in a croak. "It's just memories. It's difficult. I have a lot of memories from all over the place and none of them are real...anymore. I miss a lot of people. I miss the Altair and Ezio I used to know. I miss Connor. I miss Karim. I miss Luca. I really miss Heyreddin. Hell, I even miss my father."

Kadar's brows were pinched so tight on his forehead, it looked as if he was in pain.

"I feel bad too because I saved you, but you can't go home...it's like...ugh...I feel stupid."

"I understand why I can't." Kadar told him. "I'm fine with it. I'm happy just to be alive and to know my brother is alive and he isn't hurt. Don't worry about me and stop feeling stupid. We're alive and we're going to stop that bad thing that happens in your time. Okay?"

Desmond chuckled, wiping at his face. "Yeah. Thanks."

"And...I'm sorry you miss everyone."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." Kadar fidgeted on his feet, staring at the ground. "But...I don't know...the way you looked at Karim...you missed him...and you were sad...but you were also...happy."

Desmond sighed, his heart thumping a little faster in his chest. "Because I was. Well, any luck?"

"Huh?"

"With the keyhole?"

"Oh...um...n-no."

"Okay then." Desmond turned and grabbed a shovel. "I'll start digging. Over there seems good."

Kadar watched him, a frown on his features, before following him to the corner.

* * *

Desmond set the shovel down, breathing out in relief. "Finally."

Three weeks of digging on his own while Kadar did what he could with one arm and they had finally reached the doorway. The keyhole awaited them. It was just to get the key.

"Al Mualim has it." Desmond said after they had finished brushing away any extra dirt. "But I shouldn't...his eyes narrowed for a second at the doorway. "Wait...there's another keyhole..."

He touched the small circular slot, a frown growing on his face.

"Shit...we need the key from America."

"Amer..." Kadar gave him a furrowed brow look.

"Shaun. Rebecca. Pull me out."

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter! **


	13. Temporis Post Tempus

Chapter Thirteen: _Temporis Post Tempus_

Desmond paced the room while Shaun and Rebecca worked on contacting his parents. It had been nearly an hour since he had returned from Jerusalem and still they hadn't had any luck. Kadar took the water Vito offered him and settled against a wall, watching Desmond.

"Neither are available." Shaun informed him finally. "I suggest you get some rest while we wait. I don't think it'll be as quick as..."

"I don't have time." Desmond stated. "Can you get me to America?"

"No."

"Can you send me to Connor's era then? 1784 should be fine. I'll get the key then."

"No." Shaun stated. "It's bad enough we've sent you into Altair's era."

"I'm going to have to go to Connor's time at some point anyways. I know it."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. Trust me."

"I don't." Shaun crossed his arms. "I don't trust you. You've acted rashly. You've disrupted past events, brought a Syrian into this mix, endangered your present as well as the future, and have disregarded all my warnings! I believe you are not cut out for the job!"

"Ich can understandan yow, juste barely, yow knowen." Kadar put in, his accent thick and his brows pinched. Shaun and Desmond stared at him in shock as he continued, "English magan nat been my furst language and it magan haven chaunged, but ich can understandan yow a litel, yow knowen."

Desmond grinned as he came over to pat the young man's shoulder as he spoke in Arabic. "I know, but Middle English, which is what you know, and it's early Middle English to top it off, is not easy for us to understand. What seems to be the problem?"

"He is angry because you saved my life and my brother." Kadar grumbled. "And this makes me mad. Tell him to shut up and mind his own business."

Desmond laughed. "Shaun, Kadar says to shut up and mind your own business."

Scowling at him, Shaun opened his mouth to retaliate when Rebecca interrupted them.

"Hey! Guys!" She called. "I got hold of William. He's on right now."

"Dad!" Desmond rushed up to the computer as Kadar looked on in awe. "Bill, listen to me. I haven't got a lot of time. There is a key. I need it. It's where the old Davenport Homestead was, the one from the Colonial Revolution. It was buried in Connor Davenport's grave next to Achilles. I need this key or I can't go any further. Can you get it for me and have it delivered?"

"Hold up there, son." William held up his hand. "You're asking me to get a potentially dangerous key, which could unlock Juno, and get it into your hands while risking Abstergo getting a hold on it?"

"You have a better plan?" Desmond asked dryly. "There are not a lot of these keys floating around. In fact, I've only ever seen or even heard of one, so unless you can name one right under our noses I can't think of another way."

"Why not travel back into time?" William suggested. "You could get it before Abstergo is even founded. Wouldn't this be better?"

"Well, since I apparently fuck up the past every time I go near it, Shaun is a bit reluctant to send me to the Colonial era."

"Yes, I can see someone behind you who shouldn't be there."

"Dad, meet Kadar Al-Sayf." Desmond introduced the youth. "That's my father."

"A plaisir to meten yow." Kadar pressed his left hand to his chest. "Safety and pece."

"Safety and peace to you as well." William nodded to him. "Well, I am not concerned. As long as past events do not affect our present, I am fine."

"Well, we are counting on them affecting our future." Desmond reminded him. "Fine. I'll travel back in time to Connor's era and get the key. I just hope Connor doesn't try to kill me."

"Good luck. We're counting on you."

"You have no idea."

Desmond turned away from the screen and headed straight for the Animus. "Kadar, stay here. I'll just make this one quick."

"1783. Right?" Rebecca asked as Desmond took a seat in the Animus.

"I want to go with you." Kadar argued.

"Stay." Desmond encouraged. "1783, Rebecca."

"Got it."

"Stay." Desmond held out a hand to Kadar. "I won't be gone long. See if Shaun will teach you our English. You may be here with us for awhile."

"Desmond..." Kadar groaned, but this only made Desmond smile.

"Wish me luck."

"Have fun!" Rebecca called and Desmond fell into the Animus loading screen.

* * *

Desmond slipped through the brush, watching the homestead and listening to his surroundings. It didn't sound like Connor was anywhere around him, which meant either he was in the mansion or he was gone. Desmond's eyes flicked over to the graves then back to the house just as the door opened. He hunched further into the bushes, eyeing the man to exit the mansion, followed, to his surprise, by a young woman.

"Mentor," The woman was arguing. "You should consider the possibility Washington becomes a threat! What man would not desire to become king?"

"He will step down." Connor assured her. "Trust me. It is not the kind of man he is. Not all men desire to be kings."

"But..."

He stopped her on the steps, placing his hands on her arms, which caused Desmond's brows to shoot up. Connor hated being touched or touching others. "Elizabeth. Trust me. I know this man. He is not a great man. He is not perfect, but no man is. Still, he will step down."

"Mentor." She insisted. "You can't be certain of this!"

His hand went to her chin, tilting it up slightly. "I am certain."

Desmond smiled despite himself, looking away and resisting the urge to chuckle.

Connor didn't kiss her as Desmond had expected him too, but the close proximity the man had permitted between him and this Elizabeth was an encouraging thought to Desmond. He waited until the two had started off before he slunk over to the graves. Quickly, he started digging, well aware of the dangers of getting caught. Once the key was in hand, he buried the hole and covered it with grass. Though Connor was a good tracker and would notice such a clear disturbance, he knew the man wouldn't be approaching the graves any time soon and hoped the grass would regrow in time to cover his tracks.

Slipping back into the bushes, he asked Shaun to bring him home.

* * *

"Easy as pie." He said, holding up the key.

"A bit disturbing you're now a grave robber." Shaun stated dryly.

"Last time, you helped." Desmond pointed out, grinning when he received a glare. "All right. We have the key. I'm ready to go back to Solomon's Temple. Rebecca, do you think you can land us _in_ the Temple?"

"I can try." She shrugged and he decided to risk it.

"Do you think the Temple is where you will find your answer?" Kadar asked as they waited for Rebecca to send them backwards into time.

"I think it is where I'll find my first clue." Desmond told the young man. "I highly doubt I'll get any answers."

* * *

**So since the Wikia page for AC didn't provide me the actual name of whoever Connor was with, had kids with, married, whatever I made up one. I hope you enjoy! **


	14. Aquilae et Avolabunt

Chapter Fourteen: _Aquilae et Avolabunt_

Desmond rubbed his head before checking on Kadar.

"At least, we're in the Temple." Desmond pointed out when Kadar grumbled about Rebecca's skill with the Animus.

Once he was sure Kadar hadn't hurt himself, Desmond placed the key in the slot and waited for it to open.

Walking into the Temple, he made a beeline for the closest flickering hologram screen while Kadar gawked at the futuristic machinery, which likely appeared god-like to him. Minerva stepped into view, much to his relief.

"Good." She smiled down at him. "You figured it out."

"What do I have to do first?" He demanded while Kadar started jabbering away about the angel Desmond was talking to.

"Go to God on the mountain." Minerva stated. "There you will find the first."

"What?" He started to question her, but she was already flickering out of view. "We don't have time for riddles!"

It was too late. She was gone.

Grumbling, he paced the room while Kadar continued to be flabbergast.

"Kadar?" Desmond finally asked after a few moments.

"Yes?" Kadar stiffened, looking at Desmond apprehensively.

"What mountain did God come down to speak to Moses on?"

"Mount Sinai in Egypt." Kadar motioned back towards the exit. "But they have the wrong one. The real one is in Arabia."

"Can you take me there?"

"That's fifteen days!" Kadar rubbed at the back of his neck.

"This is important." Desmond stated.

"That's fifteen days and more!" Kadar argued back. "And once we get...to the Red Sea, I have no idea where to go!"

"Do you know the name of the mountain?"

"Yes..."

"Then we'll find it." Desmond reassured him.

"We need horses."

"We'll get some."

"And supplies."

"We'll get those too."

"And you don't seem Arabic at all, _Khalil_."

Desmond snorted. "Are you an Assassin or not, Kadar? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Lost with my arm probably." Kadar mumbled, but Desmond caught the words.

Placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, Desmond hoped he conveyed how desperately he needed Kadar to guide him.

"Look. I can do this alone. I can, but it would be a lot quicker and a lot easier if you came with me. I know you can do it."

Kadar sighed and eventually nodded, giving in easier than Desmond had anticipated.

"Good. I'll find us some horses and get our supplies. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

Desmond couldn't stop himself from eyeing Kadar's saddle whilst they traveled, something Kadar took note of and finally complained.

"What is it?" Kadar glanced at his saddle in perplexity while Desmond sheepishly looked away. "What?"

"Uh..." Desmond reached over to lift one of the flaps, revealing a long bow and a quiver of arrows. "Do you actually know how to shoot one?"

Kadar's mouth fell open. "You _don't_?"

Blush came to his cheeks and Kadar's jaw dropped further.

"No! You?" Kadar fumbled over words, completely bewildered. "B-but you're a Master! Even my brother...even _I_ know how to shoot a bow!"

"My training with ranged weapons began with throwing knives and crossbows." Desmond informed him. "Bows kind of got lost in the fray."

The younger man shook his head in wonder. "I will have to teach you. If any of the other Assassins learned of this...you would never hear the end of it!"

"I am no stranger to being picked on." Desmond informed him. "To you, I might seem like I know as much as any Assassin can, but I've more often been a novice in training than an Assassin."

"But you were trained by the best?"

"By Altair and Ezio and Connor and...my dad...and several others. They weren't the only ones. I was constantly learning. Qulan Gal, Heyreddin, Karim, Kasim, Yusuf...I never stopped. It's funny though...even after all of that training, I'm still learning. It seems you will be added to my long list of trainers, Kadar. I welcome the challenge of the bow. Hell, if I can learn to pickpocket, I can learn anything!"

Kadar chuckled nervously. "I...uh...I take the task with honor, Master."

* * *

Learning to use a bow proved much easier than learning to pickpocket, but the use of weapons had always come easy to Desmond. It wasn't the same as stealing from someone. Stealing required acting and stealth and a slip of the hand...all things Desmond wasn't particularly good at. Subtlety was something none of his trainers had taught him. Altair and Ezio had always preached subtlety and silence in all their ways. "Be a blade in the crowd", but they hadn't always practiced it. Ezio in particular was a huge transgressor against this teaching, though it fit him to be. Desmond liked doing things with a bang, but accurately with assurance he could escape. He figured he picked this up from his ancestors.

"I do not see why you never learned." Kadar told him as they mounted their horses once more. "You are quite good at it."

Shrugging, Desmond eased into his saddle, preparing for a long ride. "Well, I'm glad you taught me. I'd hate to have missed out on a new weapon possibility."

Kadar grinned. "Yes, you seem the type who wants to know everything."

Desmond hid his smile. "Perhaps."

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry for the long delay between chapters. I found this unbearably difficult to write for whatever reason. I was also super busy with work, holidays, and visiting family. Ugh. That's all over (for now) and I hope to get back on a regular schedule of writing chapters. I'm also sorry this is so short. I couldn't think to make it longer without it becoming two chapters longer. :) Oh, I also finally started playing Black Flag. Too much sailing, not enough Assassins, and too many teases about the modern Assassins, but Edward is an interesting character. You all can decide for yourself. :D **


	15. Gustus Amari

Chapter Fifteen: _Gustus Amari_

Desmond and Kadar eased over the sand to stare at the encampment not far ahead.

"Nomads." Kadar mumbled. "Likely peaceful...from a distance. We should steer clear from them if we can."

"Agreed."

Desmond turned to start back towards the horses, but let out a surprised yelp when a spear came down towards him. He rolled away, his cry having alerted Kadar to the danger. The sand made it difficult to move quickly and Desmond, having grown accustomed to the thick brush of the Easter United States, struggled to adjust to movement on it. He slid down the slope, barely avoiding the next attack, and righted himself only briefly. He dodged a sword, drawing his own, but his hand was shoved back, pushing his sword back into its sheath. A fist connected with his face and red sprayed across his vision. The ground came up to swallow him, the impact surreal in his pounding head.

By the time he had come to he was already bound and slung across the rump of a horse.

Haste Arabic came to his ears and he strained to listen to it.

"The Master wants them brought before him in Masyaf." One familiar voice was saying.

"But Abbas..."

"But what?" Abbas gnashed back.

"Kadar...he lives!"

"And?" Abbas spat and Desmond felt the spray on his cheek. "He has betrayed the Brotherhood, choosing instead to follow this...strange foreigner! He will pay for this...with his life, no doubt! And Malik will know to hate this foreigner as much as Al Mualim! Perhaps that damned fool Altair will see the errors of his own ways in speaking highly of him!"

"But Abbas..."

"But nothing!" Abbas shouted. "We will bring them before Al Mualim and they will die! It shall be as it should be! We are Assassins! Do not act so foreign to death!"

Desmond remained as still as he could, letting only his eyes wander to where Kadar was, limp and tied so he lay across the hindquarters of a horse as if he was their latest catch of gazelle. Gritting his teeth, he desperately thought through a plan, knowing he had to get them free before they reached Masyaf or Kadar would die.

* * *

It wasn't until they had set up camp only a day's journey from Masyaf before Kadar finally opened his eyes.

"Ah, you awake." Abbas grabbed the young man's hair and yanked his head back, causing Kadar's face to scrunch with pain. "Little traitor."

The spit to fly from Abbas' lips landed just beneath Kadar's eye, making him wince as if struck by a whip instead.

"Does this make you happy?" Abbas snarled, tightening his grip on Kadar's hair so the young man gritted his teeth to keep from yelping. "Following in your beloved Altair's footsteps? Do you too need to be reminded of what happens when you betray the Brotherhood? Shall we stab you? Shall we torture you? Shall we just kill you and call it done?"

"Leave him be." Desmond growled and Abbas glared at him.

With a final shake of Kadar's head, Abbas released the youth to approach Desmond instead, his steps miming those of a lion circling its prey. Desmond wasn't surprised when Abbas kicked him, though it still hurt as much.

"Got something to say, stranger?" Abbas spat at him before kicking again. "Worthless, pathetic fool!"

Desmond exhaled, letting Abbas kick him, but not giving the man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

"What?" Abbas laughed. "Too proud? How about I change that?"

Desmond concentrated on Abbas' foot, waited, and then jerked the moment Abbas made contact. He felt his binds loosen slightly. Again, he waited, glaring at Abbas' boot. Again, he jerked when the appendage smote him. Again, he pulled his arm a little bit through the bindings. By the time Abbas finally abandoned him to gather drink and food from his accompanying brothers, Desmond had managed to slip most of his right hand through the bindings. Some wiggling brought him free, though he was wise to let himself appear to still be bound.

"What happened to his arm?" He caught one of the Assassins whispering to the others. "Kadar? What happened?"

"Who knows?" Another replied. "This stranger probably caused it, no doubt."

"For Malik's sake, I hope Al Mualim spares him."

"He will only do so if Kadar repents...even then..."

Desmond eyed the other Assassins before carefully flicking sand at Kadar, grabbing his attention. Forcing his features to remain emotionless, he showed one of his hands to the other. Kadar barely smiled, but quickly reverted to a blank stare as he lifted his own hand into view. Glad to see the young man had managed to loose himself from the rope tying him to a tree, Desmond now focused on the next part of the plan: counting. There were a total of six Assassins, seven horses, and only one tent set up. No doubt Abbas and one or two of the other Assassins would sleep inside the tent, leaving three or four Assassins outside to keep an eye on the horses and prisoners. Since they would only really need one or two to be guarding, he expected at least one Assassin to sleep near the fire to keep it stoked, meaning there was a chance one Assassin would be sleeping near to Desmond and Kadar. If not, then they only had three total Assassins to incapacitate: the one by the fire, the one guarding the horses, and the one keeping an eye on them as well as the surrounding land.

After the counting was done, all that was left to do was wait. Kadar would follow his lead, so he didn't need to worry about instructing the younger Assassin. All that mattered was setting up a workable plan. He knew what they needed. They needed some of the supplies and they needed horses. They would not escape if they left anything for Abbas and the others to pursue them with. Spoil the supplies they left behind and spoil the horses and Desmond could assure the two escaped without immediate pursuit.

Sighing, Abbas rose from where he sat. "I'm going to sleep."

As Desmond had hoped, two of the other Assassins joined Abbas in the tent, leaving three outside. The setup couldn't have been more perfect. One Assassin bundled down with a stick by the fire while another wandered over to the horses, ensuring they were watered, fed, and securely tied. The remaining Assassin walked over to Desmond and Kadar, reaching down to the former to ensure he was bound. This action was unanticipated and Desmond rashly grabbed him, strangling him until he grew limp. He was mindful to stop before the man could suffocate.

This was where the plan stagnated. With Abbas having just gone to sleep, any disturbances would bring the Assassins out to attack, meaning their best bet wasn't a pretty one. Desmond inched to Kadar to whisper the plan and the two immediately shuffled off to their duties. The Assassin at the fire jerked upright when he heard Kadar incapacitate the man by the horses. As he opened his mouth to say something to Abbas, he was knocked unconscious by Desmond and gently lowered to the ground. Grabbing his gear and strapping it on, Desmond eyed where Kadar was cutting the ties of the horses. Without hesitation, Desmond reached down to grab a branch from the fire, letting the burning fringe ignite the surrounding bushes as he passed. Mounting his terrified horse, he tossed the branch atop Abbas' tent just as the three Assassins inside called out in surprise.

"Ride, Kadar!" Desmond urged, kicking the sides of his horse.

The two abandoned the wildfire with Abbas cursing their names.

In another place and another time, Desmond would have laughed off the incident and he was sure had he Kadar would have joined in. Instead, they rode in silence as Desmond's mind wondered over the three Assassins he had sentenced to death. Kadar likely would not reflect on the incident much, but Desmond knew the truth. He could already see it: one strangled, two knocked out...and Abbas simply trying to get the conscious men to safety. They wouldn't be able to spare a thought to the others and he was sure at least one if not all three would parish. This thought left a bitter taste in his mouth for the rest of the night.


	16. Erroribus

Chapter Sixteen: _Erroribus_

Kadar had been silent for the past five days, a fact Desmond didn't bother to change. They each had their own reasons for silence and Desmond actually preferred it at the moment. It was a sign of how many years he had spent working as an Assassin, finally realizing what it all boiled down to. He would kill people, even his own brothers, even his own friends and family if he had to. His life was nothing more than a sacrifice by taking this path. He sacrificed everything he had and everything he was in order to ensure the world as a whole remained free and justice was wrought. This didn't make him a saint. It didn't make him a martyr. He was as black and sinful as the next man. Losing this much and being the cause of such loss wasn't going to paint him holy or righteous. It didn't even ease the burden he carried.

The mountain loomed in the distance, pointed out by Kadar, but it was the first time they had spoken since escaping Abbas. Desmond expected the youth to carry on the conversation, but instead he fell quiet like a block having been brought from its place only to fall back in after being examined. He wondered if Kadar had figured it out, if he had realized the possibility of three deaths a fortnight ago, but he doubted it. Likely, Kadar remained silent only because Desmond did and Kadar was not about to question a Master.

The climb up the mountain brought them to a nearly hidden doorway, though Desmond easily discovered it with his eagle vision. Using the key, he opened it, but from there realized his mistake.

"Dammit." He crossed his arms in irritation. "I should have known. We need a Piece of Eden."

"Piece of Eden?" Kadar questioned, touching the circular spot where the piece would go. "The Apple?"

"Yes." Desmond huffed. "All right. We'll go to Jerusalem. From there we will plan a way for me to...no...I have a better idea."

"What?" Kadar perked, waiting hopefully to hear this plan.

"You should return to my time." Desmond placed a hand on the young man's arm. "With knowledge of how to reach Mount Sinai, I don't need you here. You'll be safer with Shaun and Rebecca."

"But..." Kadar's brow furrowed with worry and blatant disappointment. "Master..."

"It'll be fine." Desmond reassured him. "You can learn English and how to survive in the twenty-first century. It'll be good for you. You can start life anew."

"And you?"

"I will carry out my plan without risking your life." Desmond told him. "And it'll ease my mind not having to worry about being the cause of your death."

"But..."

"No, Kadar." Desmond placed both of his hands on Kadar's shoulders. "Listen. It is easier on both of us if you return to my era. Understood?"

Kadar sighed, depression in his features. "All right...fine..."

"Shaun? Rebecca?" Desmond called out. "Take Kadar back, all right?"

There was a long pause as Desmond waited for Kadar to fade from view, but when nothing happened he questioned whether or not they had heard.

"Hello? You guys monitoring us or not?"

A buzzing sensation erupted over him and he prepared himself to be zapped back to his time.

"What on earth, Rebecca?" He rubbed at his arm, still prickling from the transport. "Couldn't you have just taken Kadar?"

"Uh..." Shaun's wary tone brought Desmond immediately on edge. "His...genetic code is fairly close to...well, you know..."

Desmond followed Shaun's pointed finger and his jaw fell open.

"Malik!" Kadar rushed past him to embrace his brother, mindful of the sword the man had drawn.

"What is going on here?" Malik demanded and Desmond wished he could have thought of an easy reply, but he was instead left to gape at the man before his mind finally started working again

"REBECCA!"

* * *

"Ya Allah, Rebecca!" Desmond paced the room before sticking his head back through the door for what felt like the millionth time to eye Malik and Kadar speaking with one another. "Couldn't you have zeroed in on me and Kadar? If you were uncertain about who you were about to snag, you should have just grabbed both of us! I would have understood!"

"I'm sorry!" Rebecca rubbed at her neck sheepishly. "But it's not as if we can't fix it! We just send him back!"

"I'm not sure it will be that easy." Shaun argued. "Malik was speaking to Altair at that time about assassinating Talal the Slaver in Jerusalem."

"Oh...great..." Desmond pulled off his hood to scratch at his hair.

"We can't match it exactly." Rebecca sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't. Altair is going to be really shocked with Malik disappearing and then reappearing in front of him...well, sort of. I'm pretty sure I can land Malik in the Bureau, but I can't guarantee I won't throw him on top of Altair."

"Who will not appreciate that in the least." Desmond again eyed Malik. "Nor will Malik. Great."

"Yup." Shaun rolled his eyes. "Go Rebecca."

"I said I was sorry!" She wrung her hands, her brows pinched. "What more do you want me to do?"

"Was Malik being tailed at that time?" Desmond returned his attention to Shaun. "Was he being watched?"

"Yes." Shaun nodded. "But from outside the Bureau. They were simply making sure no one came or went, likely keeping an eye out for you still."

"Great." Desmond leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. "That complicates this. I can't go with him."

"Neither can Kadar."

"Yeah...he's staying here with you."

"Wonderful."

Desmond frowned. "Maybe I can go with...no...I better not. All right. I'll go talk to Malik, make sure he understands, and then I think you should just put me in Solomon's Temple again. I'll make my way from there."

"All right." Rebecca started for the Animus. "I'll see what I can do."

Uncomfortably, Desmond peered into the room where Kadar was excitedly telling Malik about their escape from Abbas. By the look on Malik's face, Desmond was able to judge how unhappy hearing this tale made him. Growing even more uneasy, he headed into the room, hoping to salvage some trust from his repeated failures with Malik.


	17. Et Vota et Vitia

Chapter Seventeen: _Et Vota et Vitia_

"Wait..." Malik held up both of his hands, an action Desmond admittedly had never seen him do before. "What do you mean Kadar can never come home?"

Desmond knew anything short of a logical and legit explanation would not satisfy Malik. With a sigh, he did his best at playing confident in hopes his half-thought-out theory would be bought as fact.

"If he returns, he will die." Desmond stated sternly. "The past is strict. When I lived it last time, Kadar died, killed in Solomon's Temple. I hoped to change this, but in doing so I have made it impossible for him to return home. If he returns, he will die because he was never meant to live. By staying here he ensures his own survival. Returning would mean his death. I know this is complicated, but..."

"It must be complete?" Malik frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying the past can never be changed then?"

"Yes...no. Not exactly. It can be, but to make these changes means Kadar can't go home. He mustn't return because he's not meant to."

"Why?" Malik argued. "Why can my brother not come home?"

Desmond steeled himself against Malik's throaty response. "Because what if he had children?"

Malik's eyes narrowed. "What if?"

"Then his children would have children and those children would have children and eventually there would be Kadar descendants wandering around in this time...in _my_ time."

"And?"

"They aren't here." Desmond explained. "Which means they can't ever exist. Can you imagine the amount of change they could wrought? What about Kadar himself? He could be the downfall of the Templars...or of the Brotherhood. Maybe one of his descendants changes the course of history so we don't advance any further after the Renaissance! We don't know and we can't take that risk. I selfishly saved Kadar...not because of Kadar, but because of you and because of Altair. I feel for you both. You are my friends and I wanted to ensure your happiness, but it was selfish and it was dangerous. By doing that, I put the whole world in danger. It wasn't until I learned the limit. The past must be completed. Kadar must "leave" your time and he has come here instead. In your time, he is dead. Do you understand?"

Malik swallowed hard, glaring at Desmond bitterly.

"I did what I could, Malik." Desmond gazed back at him apologetically. "He is alive, which is a hundred percent more than he was the last time around. I wish I could say this time you got to enjoy his company and got to keep your brother, but...but it's just not meant to be, Malik. I'm sorry."

Kadar placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, worried, but attempting to be reassuring.

"If this is all you can do..." Malik patted his brother's hand. "Than I am grateful. I simply wish there could be more."

"Me too." Desmond motioned towards the door. "I have stuff I need to do, so I'll let you two...you know...uh...say goodbye."

Kadar's face seemed to twist with sorrow and Desmond wished he could have worded it better. Malik's gaze fell and he nodded solemnly. Taking his leave, Desmond sought out Shaun, hoping to get rest and food before sending Malik on his way and taking his own leave back to the Holy Land. He found the man in conversation with Sergio.

"Ah, Desmond." Sergio motioned for him to follow the Italian while Shaun continued on his way. "Your father contacted me."

"Great." Desmond perked. "And?"

"He wants you to speak to Lucy."

Desmond's shoulders immediately sagged. "I'm probably the least qualified."

"He believes you're the best qualified." Sergio stopped to lean on the railing overlooking the garage below. "Given your experience and the fact you "saw" Lucy last, you "know" her better than the rest of us. You understand her betrayal, so to speak. You can comprehend this riddle. Hopefully, too, you can get her back on our side."

"I'm not as sure..."

"She won't speak to any of us."

"I'm a stranger to her." Desmond insisted. "I mean, it'd be one thing if she did know who I was, but even then...even then...I don't know her. She lied to me. She was nothing, but a fake and I...to be honest...I'm still not sure if I'm over it. She resulted in the deaths of so many Assassins, people she _knew_! I...I've been the death of Assassins, but I still did it for the Order. I worked towards the Order's goals and if my brothers and sisters got in the way because of it...well, I'll lose sleep, but I'm not going to let it stop me. She caused the death of Assassins for Templars because that's what she is: a Templar. Sure, she was an Assassin, but she isn't anymore. It's not uncommon. Haras? Cross? Lucy isn't any different and she's also not special enough to be concerned with."

"But she is." Sergio corrected him. "She knows what Abstergo is planning."

"So do I."

"But she has an inside view that you don't." Sergio straightened. "Look. I don't want to coarse you, brother, but these are orders from the top. Lucy is an asset and if you can get her back on our side, we can use her."

"We can never trust her."

"No." Sergio shook his head. "No...you're right. We can never trust her."

Desmond rushed a hand over his head, agitated by this new predicament.

"God...uh...ugh...fine." He faced the Italian. "Fine. I'll talk to her, but don't get your hopes up. I still think she's a traitor who will stop at nothing to ensure we fail against the Templars. Understood?"

"Yes." Sergio motioned ahead of himself. "This way, Desmond."


	18. Ambitiosus Decisiones

**I decided not to go on hiatus because this story it too much fun for me! Thank you all for your supportive words, thoughts, wishes, and prayers! Hearing them reminded me that attitude is really the key factor in every situation, so I'm going to plow through it and try to smile while I'm doing it. I'm pretty sure everything will work out fine. :D That aside, I'll get back to the story, which I guarantee is far more exciting than my drama. :P**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: _Ambitiosus Decisiones_

Lily jerked her head up when Sergio opened the door, but her pride and dignity kept the fear from her eyes. Desmond stepped into the room and nodded with a smile at Sergio, whom then closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Desmond, right?" She smiled at him, tilting her head. "Mr. Miles?"

"Yup." Desmond sat down across from her on the floor, eyeing the sparse surroundings. "Wow...not even a bathroom."

"Scheduled breaks." She sighed, still smiling pleasantly at him. "So what's your story? I saw your file and you didn't seem like much, yet here you are."

"Here I am."

"A trained Assassin." She nodded slowly. "And you think I'm a traitor."

"Well, spending all that time away from the Assassins has to have had its toll on you." He rubbed his neck, not wanting to look at her. "And Vidic saved your life, didn't he?"

"Vidic?" She gave a rough laugh, sounding every bit like she had rehearsed this. "As in Warren Vidic? You really think I'm that high up in the organization to know Vidic?"

Desmond shrugged.

"You can lie all you want, Lucy, but you won't fool me. I know what you are and who you really work for. Even I couldn't handle my dad's cold shoulder and that's why I ran away. Well, it's not the only reason, but it's one of the main ones. Vidic offered you a family you wouldn't have otherwise. You could feel safe and secure and you could connect with people rather than be distanced from them. William isn't the greatest guy to look for companionship of any kind with. Honestly, I don't know how my mom's been able to deal with it, but I guess that's love. Betraying the Assassins came easy to you. You had no emotional connection. In fact, you had no connection really with them at all. Rebecca? Sure, she's your friend, but when was the last time you saw her and how well did you know her even then?"

He ran his hand over his head, briefly wondering if he should grow out his hair again.

"I don't know, Lucy." He chuckled. "I mean, I thought I knew you too, but frauds are frauds and I have no problem destroying fakes."

Lucy grew incredibly still as his eyes rested upon hers. It was as if she finally realized he was capable of killing her and would if given any motivation. Had she really thought the _Assassins_ wouldn't do her in just because they knew her?

"You really don't get it, do you, Lucy?" Desmond shook his head in disbelief. "You really are so...separated from us that you think Rebecca or Shaun wouldn't pull the trigger on you?"

His laugh sounded harsh in his ears.

"Wow...you are...you are really something else."

He stood, shadowing her, and he saw the first flickers of fear enter her eyes. He turned away, surveying the graffiti on the walls.

"You know, I know what the future holds and the Templars and Assassins...well, it doesn't ever end as far as I know, but if I'm not successful neither side is going to have anything to fight over. Do you understand that?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy swallowed down her anxiety and gave him a grin. "The end of the world? You expect me to buy that?"

"You honestly don't think it's possible?" Desmond laughed, knowing his tone sounded mocking. "You really think we can't suddenly all die from a great cataclysm? Our books are filled with possible apocalypses. Even the Bible talks about the end of the world and it happened once already in that book with Noah's flood. You really think we can't all keel over just because the likelihood is so slim? We're talking about a ball spinning suspended in the middle of space circling a giant ball of fire! And you think it's not possible for us to all be destroyed?"

"Possible, but not likely." Lucy replied shallowly.

"Maybe." Desmond shrugged. "Only I guarantee it. I know what I have to do and you could be an asset or not. Sure, it means going against your precious Templars, but if you don't help your Templars are going to lose anyways...we will all lose. Got it?"

Lucy's laugh was cold. "Oh, I get it. They sent you in here to negotiate with me. Well, I'm not a traitor, so there's nothing to negotiate. Of course, I'll help the Assassins."

Desmond shook his head, snorting to himself. "God, Luce. You really just don't get it. I _know_ you're a traitor and they all agree with me. No matter what you say or do, you have to earn our trust back. You've got an opportunity here, but it won't take much to blow it. I told Sergio I'd give a go at getting you to see reason. I'll let you think about it. For now, I have work to do."

"Desmond!" Lucy started to stand, but his glare caused her to freeze. "How do you know anything?"

"I just do." Desmond savored her confusion, liking messing with her given she had fooled him before. "I'll talk to you later, Lucy."

* * *

Desmond took a seat in the mess hall across from Melissa, whom was currently enjoying a cup of coffee and looking every bit like she needed to go back to bed.

"Rough night?" He asked as he pushed food around his plate.

"Yeah." She brought the mug to her lips. "You?"

"Just dealing with two Syrians hanging out in the Animus room."

"I heard."

"Yeah..."

"You think he'll be fine?" She furrowed her brows at him as she set her coffee down. "I mean, he just traveled forward through time! That'd be hard! Especially from back then when time travel isn't discussed..."

"Isn't discussed?" Desmond laughed lightly, still picking through his food. "They know what time travel is. They have the same concept of time as we do. They simply do not have the technology. Altair and Ezio did fine."

"They had your memories to reassure them." Melissa reminded him. "Malik and, especially, Kadar do not. Kadar is going to stay here! He's going to have to get used to this and..."

"And people from third world countries get used to technology too when they come in contact with it." Desmond pointed out. "Time, place, origin...it's all irrelevant. Malik is a strong individual. He can push through anything and he can make it."

"And Kadar?"

"I don't know Kadar as well." Desmond shrugged. "He's impressionable. I'm sure he is absorbing this entire experience like a sponge. I just don't know how much he can take. The biggest thing is his brother. Losing Malik is going to be the hardest thing for him. Malik survived the loss of Kadar and I can only hope Kadar is as strong as his brother. If so, he'll be fine. If not...well, we'll work through it."

"Why did you save him?" Melissa questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. "Because you couldn't bare the idea of someone dying if you could prevent it?"

Desmond snorted, shaking his head. "No. I'm not that good a person."

"Than why?"

"Because I'm selfish." Desmond set down his fork.

"Care to elaborate?" Melissa watched him lean back in his chair, her eyes scrutinizing his every move as if trying to read him.

"Altair is one of my best...heh..._was_ one of my best friends. Malik was certainly up there on the list. When I went into Solomon's Temple, I wanted to get my hands on the Apple, yes. I didn't want it to fall into Al Mualim's hands because I knew he'd use it for ill. I did, subconsciously, want to save all of those people who would die or get hurt because of him. There was, however, another part and it outweighed all other thoughts and ideas and desires. I didn't want Altair to face humiliation. I didn't want Altair to go through Solomon's Temple again because I felt his pain when he finally came to terms with the fact it was him who caused Kadar's death, that it was his arrogance that jeopardized the Brotherhood, and that it was his fault the Templars were able to hurt so many innocents. He was the reason why Malik was left with only one arm and without a brother and hateful towards him. I completely dismissed the fact that the Altair I knew best was the one who no longer walked that path because he had gone through with that memory. This experience and his hunt for the nine shaped him into the Altair I would later be such good friends with. Had he not gone through with it...but that didn't matter to me. The pain and hurt and humiliation and guilt and troubled spirit I understood kept floating around in the back of my head. He's my best friend! I didn't want him to go through that again, even though he hadn't gone through it at all yet. Malik also being my friend, I didn't want him to suffer and carry with him the burden of his brother's death. You see, he may have openly blamed Altair for Kadar's death, but he also blamed himself. If he had been more assertive towards Altair, perhaps he could have prevented the incident. If he had been a better Assassin, perhaps he could have protected Kadar. If he had had better judgment, perhaps he wouldn't have permitted Kadar to come along in case of problems from either Altair or Templars. I didn't want him to have to go through this turmoil as well. What I did was selfish. I selfishly thought I could protect my friends, no matter what the cost was. If it ended up ruining the image I had once had of them, I didn't care as long as I kept them safe. If it ended up destroying all I had been working for...well, I hadn't been thinking about it. All I cared about...was what _I_ wanted."

Melissa nodded slowly, though her brows were pinched in worry.

"I'm glad you're so open about this and that you get why you did it. Most wouldn't admit they were in the wrong."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I've been in the wrong so often, I lost count."

Melissa grinned at him. "So, Des, if I can call you that..."

"Go for it."

"Do you date fellow Assassins?"

"You know I do." He grinned, feeling his heart rate pick up. "Though I really don't know you."

"True." She shrugged, a smile twitching on her lips. "And we really don't have time to be relationship building here."

"So what did you have in mind?"

Her fingers easily glided up his arm, causing the hairs on his skin to rise with excited tingles.

"I think you know."

"That lonely?" His grin was wolfish. When was the last time he'd been laid?

"Not desperate." She corrected, letting her nails press a little harder, but not scratching. "Just a mutual agreement. Not a lot of easy lays in the Holy Land during the Crusades."

"Not really." He admitted, licking his lips to remove some of the dryness. "You know, it's probably inappropriate."

"It's incredibly inappropriate." Her agreement only egged him on.

"We could get in trouble."

"Only if we get caught."

His heart was hammering loud enough for him to hear it.

"I like the sounds of that."

"Good." She stood, letting her fingers trail up his arm as she passed him. "Follow me."

Standing, Desmond didn't bother with his untouched food and tailed Melissa, feeling more nervous than waking up to discover he had spent the night with Luca and hadn't remembered a bit of it.

* * *

**Phew...that seemed to take forever! :D I hope you enjoy!**


	19. Voluptate

Chapter Nineteen: _Voluptate_

Desmond slid out of bed, rolling his shoulders, before reaching for his clothes. Exhaustion plagued his mind, but he was grateful for it. He was too tired to think about what he had just done. Melissa shifted in the sheets and he tensed, glancing back at her in hopes she hadn't awakened. When he realized he was still safe, he hastily dressed and escaped the room. The entire way down the hall towards where the Animus was kept, his senses were invaded with the smell of coconut and the taste of lipstick. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, trying to sort out his thoughts from his most recent memories. Soft skin brushing against his own. Delicate fingers tangling into his hair. The arch of her back and the liquid smile on her lips...that coy invitation.

Steeling himself, he headed straight to the shower, glad when he bumped into Rebecca along the way.

"Hey." He stopped her. "Do you know where I can find some...clean clothes?"

Pointed in the right direction, Desmond wasted little time acquiring new clothes before barricading himself in the bathroom. Beneath the lukewarm water, his thoughts strayed, but here no one could witness his breakdown.

Casual sex was nothing new to him. Luca and Karim had honestly been nothing more to him, even though he hated to think like this because at the time the emotions tied to the action had been different. The only person he had really had any relationship with had been Heyreddin, but it too had started off as only casual sex: something to scratch the itch he had, to quell the urge. Somehow, it felt different with Melissa and the realization of the reason behind this made him sick.

All past attempts at forging relationships with others had all come with the knowledge he would not be staying. He had _known _he wouldn't return to them and, though he had felt strongly about them, there had been no commitment because there had been no guarantee he could commit. Luca, Karim, and Heyreddin had all been flings, no matter how many years he had spent with them. It didn't matter. He had known without a doubt he didn't have to commit because he would leave in the end.

Melissa wasn't the same story. He planned to stay alive. He planned to stay in this time and continue to live his life, though now among the ranks of the Assassins. This meant whatever bonds he formed here: they were the only ones that mattered.

His stomach churned inside of him.

Why did he care more about Altair, Ezio, Connor, and the many Assassins of the past more than those here? Granted, he hadn't had the best experience with Lucy, Shaun, Rebecca, and his father. They had all pushed him and pushed him into the Animus. Having these resentful feelings was inevitable, but he had a chance to change that. No one was pushing him into the Animus: he was choosing to go through it. He should be trying to get along with them, make relationships work and last, and not have casual sex with anyone willing to do it.

He hated how much this made him sound promiscuous.

In a way, he wasn't. He was picky, but he had been mostly after men in the past. Things were different now. He understood relationships. He had experience. With the ever looming thought of possible death and failure, he understood why he was more interested in indulging right now, but it wasn't appropriate. It wasn't right. He needed these people to like him because these were going to be the people he spent the rest of his life with.

The guilt weighed him down for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Ready, sunshine?" Shaun drawled, brow high on his forehead.

"What's the plan?" Desmond got straight to the point, hoping to return to the Holy Land before Melissa found him.

"We'll send Malik ahead first." Rebecca told them. "I was going over possibilities and it may actually be possible to send him right back to that moment. It seems impossible for a person to exist in the same place at the same time, so..."

"Not impossible." Desmond corrected. "I have done it once before and Kadar just did it, remember? While healing?"

"Oh...right." She shrugged. "Well, we'll send him back anyways and hopefully Altair won't notice the difference."

"Great." Desmond quickly translated this to Malik, who's eyes grew wide.

"So I will look like an idiot in front of the idiot. Fantastic!" Malik crossed his arms, his entire body portraying his frustration.

Desmond leaned in to whisper to Rebecca. "If you value your life, I'd make sure not to land Malik on top of Altair. I'm pretty sure time wouldn't stop him from hunting you down."

"Got it." She stepped over to her station, tenser than she had been.

After saying goodbye to his brother, which was clearly difficult for him, Malik lied down in the Animus and waited impatiently to be transported back to his time while Desmond explained the process.

"This may hurt." Desmond told him as Rebecca stuck the needle under the man's skin.

"Hardly felt it." Malik huffed and Desmond smiled.

"I figured."

"Goodbye, brother." Kadar told him one last time and Malik opened his mouth to reply, but disappeared before he could.

Sighing, Desmond patted the younger Al-Sayf on the back before arranging for the time and place to pick up the Apple.

"After the hunt for the nine?" Shaun clarified. "Are you sure?"

"Altair may not fully trust me, but he would be willing to accompany me or have Malik accompany me to Mt. Sinai with the Apple. I am sure of this. If I am wrong...well, I'll "borrow" it."

"Wonderful." Shaun frowned. "And Kadar?"

"Will stay here." Desmond stated sternly. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we will ever be." Rebecca nodded.

"Let's go then."


	20. Accidere Potuit Pessimus

Chapter Twenty: _Accidere Potuit Pessimus_

"Desmond?"

He shifted, trying to ignore the pain pulsating in his head.

"Desmond?"

"Wake up." The new voice was familiar and enough to cause his eyes to blink open. He was met with darkness. "Desmond. Wake up."

"Ezio?" He groaned, reaching for his head, but he found his hands bound.

"Desmond!" Rebecca's frantic tone gave him pause.

"What?" He licked his lips, wincing when he ran his tongue along a cut. "Ugh...what happened?"

"The Animus..." She hesitated, her voice filled with worry. "I don't know what happened exactly. It sparked a little and then..."

"It sent you back even further in time." Shaun cut in. "Instead of 1191 to Altair, it sent you back to the third century. Well, 250 A.D. to be exact."

Desmond shifted around, trying to figure out where exactly he was.

"Can I get back?"

"No." Rebecca said quickly. "As it is, I can barely keep Baby running enough to communicate with you. I'm going to run some diagnostics and see about fixing the Animus, but returning you to here? Risky. I could end up sending you even further back in time and...I don't know..."

"All right." Desmond managed to get himself upright and pressed against a wall. "Information then. Where am I? Do I have allies I can trust? What languages am I going to need to learn?"

"You're near Lyon, France." Shaun quickly informed him. "Well, what will be Lyon, France. Right now, it's known as Lugdunum, for short, in Gaul and falls under the jurisdiction of the Roman Empire. You're in luck: there should be an Assassin Brotherhood stationed there, though it is a small group. One, no, two of your ancestors live there: Aquilus and his father Lucius. The biggest problem is that you are travelling away from it. You've been captured, I'm assuming, by slave traders. They're taking you away from Lugdunum."

Desmond frowned upon just then realizing he was in some kind of cart skittering down a rocky dirt road.

"Huh..." Desmond immediately got to work removing his binds. "Aquilus...not surprising. I mean, he's my ancestor. Of course the Animus would send me near an ancestor. Okay."

Loosed from his bonds, he peaked out of the covered cart he was in.

Happy to see the small caravan wasn't well-guarded, he slipped out of the cart and quickly hid in some nearby bushes to wait.

"Okay." Desmond finally whispered as soon as the caravan had disappeared from sight. "Rebecca, how long?"

"Probably...a...uh...a day or two? Or more...I don't know how long that will be to you, but I'll do my best."

"Got it." He sighed. "And Shaun? Which direction should I go?"

Silence answered him and he took the pause to glance around the area.

"Shaun?"

When he was again given no reply, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Dammit."

Rising to his feet, he took a wild guess and headed off towards what he hoped was Lugdunum.

* * *

Lugdunum turned out to be a sprawling city full of life and commerce. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Desmond slid into the city with ease, taking in the sights and sounds of a Roman-governed Gaul. Hood up, he knew it wouldn't take long for an Assassin to recognize the iconic attire and come after him, something he was hoping for because his Latin was lacking and his ancient French (or whatever it was called, he didn't know) was absent completely.

He knew the moment he had been spotted and sensed the presence of one sneaking up on him. Part of him was tempted to let them, but he changed his mind at the last second, turning hastily and flicking out his hidden blade as a warning.

The man to meet him showed maddening similarities to Desmond's own face, though the same fierceness he had seen in Altair's younger years. With a sigh, he resigned he was going to look a lot like all of his ancestors.

Pressing his hand to his chest, the other Assassin spoke in a language Desmond did not recognize, but he maintained respect regardless. Hand to his own chest, he spoke in English, hoping to convey his lack of understanding. The other Assassin immediately seemed to understand as he changed to Latin with hope.

"Latine loqui tibi, frater?"

"Paulo." Desmond replied, holding up his hand to indicate how little he knew because he was worried he hadn't used the correct word.

The Assassin nodded, worry on his features, but he still introduced himself. "Aquilus."

"Desmond."

Aquilus smiled, though barely, and encouraged Desmond to walk with him.

Speech between them was difficult, given Desmond only knew a few words, but he was more than willing to learn. Having learned several languages in the past he had a pretty good system down for learning new ones and he already understood the basics of Latin.

"From where do you hail?" Aquilus questioned as they made their way towards the edge of the sprawling city.

Desmond deliberated, pretending to suffer over the language barrier. "Alamut."

Aquilus' brows rose as he began instead to speak Arabic. "You can understand me like this then?"

"Oh, thank the heavens." Desmond shared a laugh with the other Assassin.

"What brings you to Lugdunum, brother?" Aquilus asked, relaxing a fraction.

"In all honesty, I didn't intend to be here." Desmond informed him. "I have pursued an enemy all over Gaul and captured him to the north. It wasn't long after I was taken by surprise and captured by slave traders. I only escaped them last night."

Aquilus smiled slyly. "You were captured, brother? Tsk."

Desmond grinned back. "I was exhausted, friend, from my long pursuit of my quarry, though you are right. There is no excuse good enough for such behavior."

Chuckling lightly, Aquilus seemed to relax further. "My father, Lucius, will like to welcome you and you are more than welcome to stay with my wife, Valeria, and I while you rest."

"You have no idea how much this aids me, brother."

Aquilus clapped him on the back. "For a brother? Of course! You are one of us, no matter where you hail. Though I am surprised our brothers in Alamut would send you so far!"

"He wasn't supposed to run so far!" Desmond snickered. "It is amazing the distance we will go to live a day longer."

"It seems he lived a bit more than a day, brother."

"Indeed."

"Come." Aquilus led him through a back alley, away from the packed streets. "My father awaits to meet you. We were worried you were a fake. We do not get many visiting brothers from other Orders."

"Naturally." Desmond tailed the Assassin. "The distance to travel is so great and it really isn't appropriate to cross borders. You are more than capable of handling this side of Rome for the Order. Had not my quarry been of such importance to the Brotherhood...ah, but I shouldn't speak of such things."

Aquilus agreed. "Yes. At least, not yet."

"Tell me, brother, where am I, exactly?"

"The city of Lugdunum in Gaul." Aquilus explained. "It's a Roman controlled city, though is mostly for trade and commerce. Some battles are fought for it, from time to time, but there has been mostly peace here. The Celts have in general accepted the Roman influence, even its language, though some of us still speak Gaulish."

"So you are..."

"Gallo-Roman." Aquilus grinned back at him. "A true born Celt who obtained Roman citizenship."

"Impressive."

"Indeed. My father, Lucius, however, raised me up to be an Assassin. Most of my family serves the Order."

"As does mine."

"It is likely best this way..."

"Some fresh ideas aren't always a bad thing." Desmond shrugged when Aquilus gave him a confused look. "Well, sometimes."

They entered a small home and, expectantly, Desmond was instantly surrounded by blades. A smile slid onto his features as Aquilus stepped further into the room before turning around to grin wryly at him, though only suspicion filled his eyes.

"Who are you really and why are you here?" Aquilus crossed his arms, surveying Desmond with his fox-like eyes.

"I told you I am Desmond and I come from Alamut." Desmond responded, unable to tame his smirk. "And I was here on business for them there."

"Alamut has not had contact with us for nearly a century." Aquilus snapped, all former kindness gone. "You care to inform us as to why those miserable Syrians would be working now? It has been painfully obvious they've traded sides, forsaking our cause."

"Have they?" Desmond was genuinely surprised as he had learned of betrayal only from Al Mualim.

"This is an unjust assumption." A new voice flitted into the room as an older man, reminding Desmond so much of his father, stepped into his vision. "Desmond, is it? What a peculiar name."

"A bit." Desmond shrugged. "I understand your distrust, but I assure you I am no enemy."

The man studied him before giving a motion to the other Assassins, all of whom lowered their weapons while Aquilus frowned.

"My name is Lucius." The man told him. "Follow me."

Led into an adjoining room, Desmond was followed by Aquilus, still watching him like a hawk.

"Drink?" Lucius questioned, holding up a jug.

"Please." Desmond took the offered seat from Aquilus and the three sat down together.

"Tell me..." Lucius began as he poured them each a cup of wine. "What brings you to Gaul?"

Desmond nodded a thanks for the drink before setting it down before him.

"Are you the Mentor?"

Lucius snorted in amusement. "No, but I am the closest in these parts. We do not have a Mentor."

"I see..." Desmond lifted the drink to his lips, but did not partake of it. "Then you would be the one I could speak to."

"Oh?" Lucius also lifted his cup to his lips, but also did not drink of it. "Speak of what?"

"The true purpose of my being here." Desmond responded, watching in his peripheral vision as Aquilus tensed.

"Which is?"

"I am on a quest...one Alamut did not place me upon."

"I see. Go on."

Desmond stared down into his drink, watching as the last bits of powder was absorbed by the wine.

"There is a place...a...temple of a sort. I need to find it."

"What sort of temple?"

"I wish I could describe it better." Desmond pulled out the key. "But all I know is this should be able to open it."

Lucius took the key from him and studied it, his eyes narrowing. "These symbols...hmmm...the Celts to the North may be able to help you, but I can offer no further advice on the matter."

"That is more than I have gained elsewhere." Desmond told him as he took back the key.

"What is the purpose of finding this temple?" Lucius questioned, again pretending to drink.

"To stop a calamity in the future." Desmond sighed. "At least, I hope to."

"What sort of calamity?"

"One to befall the whole world."

Lucius frowned as he took the drink from Desmond. "You are indeed one of us: trained to know if poison sits in your drink."

Desmond smiled as Lucius rid them of the toxin.

"I will help you." Lucius told him. "If you will take my aid."

"I would be grateful for it."

"Aquilus." Lucius turned to his son. "You will remain here and protect the Brotherhood. Lead them. They trust you."

Aquilus bowed respectfully.

"We will leave in a week's time." Lucius informed Desmond. "Rest and I will prepare for our travels."

"I thank you again." Desmond stood to give the man a proper bow.

"It is what we should each do for our brothers." Lucius smiled. "Go. Aquilus will accommodate you."


End file.
